


Pomegranate Seeds

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Seteth, Deity of the Earth goes to a peace meeting and gets more than he bargains for.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 73
Kudos: 104





	1. Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> Hades/Persephone AU with our favorite Earth Priest and Ashen demon being in the respective rolls.

The Nabateans, rulers of the land known as Foldlan. Ancient people who can turn into giant beautiful beasts on command. At least that was what most use to do. Humans bowed to their command, worshipped them as deities, called them saints. Even when they showed contrast to the behavior.   
Cichol, the firstborn of Sothis’ children, a deity of the Earth and Fertility. His daughter Cethlieen, a deity of Light and Purity. His brothers Macuil, Indech, rulers of the wind, and water respectfully. However, even with their powers and rulings balanced each other, it was their sister who held more than any of them. Seiros, ruled the sky, she was smart, and a natural-born leader, this meant that in their way of living she led the people.   
Their fellow deities followed the Saints who ruled in place of their mother Sothis, one of the great Titans who created the universe. Only for her to fall with Naga when the titans, Nemesis, and Grima struck them down, but even with their physical bodies gone, the two Titan mothers were still present in the universe itself. This betrayal caused an all-out war between the Titans and Gods. Leaving a few of the two Goddess’ children left to carry on in the world. 

~~~~

The palace that he lived in was starting to fill with priests and nuns. A smile on his face as he had restored his temple to its full glory. The Titan and God war had taken a toll on him and his daughter. They lost much, from friends to family, to his dearest love. It had taken centuries for Cethlieen, now known as Flayn by the current humans, to awaken from her healing slumber. Cichol himself also had a name change along with his sister, Seiros. The humans now called him Seteth, and her Rhea. He sighed as times changed and with change came new deities. Most of them were children from the Titans who stood with Nemesis, though the most terrifying of Nemesis’ children were his son, Jeralt. A Deity of war and death, he was a terror on the battlefield much like Nemesis himself. He seemingly disappeared after the war, suffering an injury after the War. Of course, just because the war was now over did not mean that battle and death were over with. This was what they faced with now, the new deities facing off against the older ones.   
Seteth mounted his wyvern, his daughter safely in the hands of his followers as he left for Garreg Mach Monastery. Rhea’s Palace, where she ruled the world with her husband. Where she mourned for their mother, and for the disappearance of a deity she had created, known as Sitiri.   
“Seteth,” She smiled as she greeted him. “Welcome home brother.”  
“Greetings sister,” He bowed as he heard a scoff from the side of the room.  
He looked in the direction, his eyes widening as there sat Jeralt, and the missing deity. The young woman sighed as she placed a gentle hand on the Blade Breaker’s shoulder. He held her hand and squeezed gently, Seteth could recognize a married couple when he saw one. He blinked slightly and walked up to Rhea to get more information on this. She only smiled as a servant intervened and ushered him to his seat.   
“Now with my oldest brother here,” Rhea smiled as she allowed the other deities to be ushered into the room. “Let us start this peace meeting.”

It became hours of talking and arguing as the treaties were either thrown out of made into an unsatisfying compromise. It was days when they barely started into the agreements and plan makings of the constant wars on the world. A week going by before they can even start compromising. A frustrated sigh left him when one of the servants had alerted him that his daughter had arrived at the monastery to check on him. She was brought to the room and sat by his side soon after, much to her upset and annoyance as she was again made to stay close by her overprotective father.   
“What about a peace treaty through a marriage?” Sitiri spoke up catching the room’s attention from whatever Edelgard and Rhea had been arguing about.  
“Sitiri,” Rhea sighed. “Your marriage will not bring us peace, as I still believe that Jeralt kidnaped you, dearest.”  
Jeralt and Rhea glared at each other, venom in their eyes. Sitiri sighed and shook her head as she again held her husband’s hand tightly. Edelgard looked at the gentlewoman with the same skepticism that Rhea held in her on the idea.   
“I was not suggesting my marriage be what brings us peace,” She stood up and turned behind her, offering her hand to another person to take. “Rhea this is my daughter, leader of the new deities.”  
There before all of them was a beautiful woman, paled skin, dark blue hair, and eyes. Her expression was blank and showed no emotion. She wore armor and held the famed sword of the creator at her hip, a relic that had once been held by Nemesis.  
“She is the goddess of the Underworld and fire,” Sitiri gently held her daughter’s hand. “It is a marriage with her that will bring peace with both new and old deities.”  
Rhea looked at the woman with surprise, as she had offered up her daughter as a sacrificial lamb. Edelgard was shocked at the idea and even outright refused that deal, but even Jeralt spoke up in favor of the deal. It seemed that this was the plan between the three of them this whole time as almost every one of the New Deities were giving a favorable or unfavorable opinion to the idea.   
“Byleth knows the risks,” She sighed a sad smile on her face. “This was her choice and asked that if she were to give herself up for peace, would you accept it?”  
Rhea paused as she walked up to the family of three, looking Byleth up and down. She only nodded in agreement as Byleth’s parents sighed in relief. Byleth looked up at the taller woman, as she let go of her mother’s hand.   
“Who is to be my husband then?” A reasonable question that made the deities she ruled over become silent.   
“Well my brothers Macuil and Indech have married already,” Rhea sighed as she looked to Seteth apologetically.  
A sudden realization hit him and Flayn as they now remembered, Seteth was the only one other then Flayn, who was unmarried. Him being a widower made him the only choice for Byleth to take as her husband, as Flayn was not of age to marry and did not have an attraction to women like Byleth.   
“The only choice I can offer you is my oldest brother,” She gestured to Seteth. “If you accept him then the deal will be done, and you will marry him in a month’s time.”  
Seteth wanted to say something, he wanted to argue against this decision because it could very well be a trap. However, it was Flayn grabbing onto his sleeve that made him hold his tongue. What Seteth wanted more than anything else out there was for the fighting to stop, if not for himself, then for his daughter.   
“I accept this,” Byleth nodded and bowed as she dismissed the new deities into the main hallway.   
The numerous deities making the saints realize how much power she possessed, as its rivaled Rhea’s own ruling. Seteth just looked at the table infront of him, shock still filling him. They couldn’t possibly be real, they couldn’t be serious, Rhea would not actually force him to marry the woman. His mind raced and he went through every scenario, lost in thought it was only when Flayn shook him that he realized where he was and went off to his room for an early rest, his brothers keeping an eye on their niece. 

~~~~

Seteth laid down on the bed to his room, Flayn would have to share his room because of her unexpected arrival to the monastery. He sighed as he thought of his predicament, playing it over and over in his mind until exhaustion finally claimed his senses. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard the door to his room open and soft footsteps walk to the bed. It was most likely Flayn, she must have wanted to turn in early from the celebrations that were happening because of his sacrifice.   
A pleasant scent filled his nose, it reminded him of his element, flowers many of them, from wild to the ones he grew in his own garden. Had his daughter been rolling around in the garden and meadow again? No, that couldn’t be it, whenever his daughter had spent time in the plants and gardens, she always smelled of Forget-me-nots. It was always Forget-me-nots, this was different, this was more of a variety of flowers as if she couldn’t just pick one to be her favorite, and he knew Flayn had her favorites. He also felt a warm body next to him, cuddling him as she used his chest as a pillow. Seteth stirred and awakened to the darkness of night. It was still too early to wake up, and yet his body felt like it was on fire. He looked to the mass of heat at his left side, seeing dark blue hair and an emotionless sleeping face.


	2. You, my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is having a hard time convincing Seteth that she wishes to have this marriage work out for the both of them.

Seteth let out a surprised yell, sitting straight up as he scooted backward on the bed. This was a mistake as he ended up scooting right out of the bed, taking his new “fiancé” with him. She landed on top of him with a yelp and was now even more on the man then she was before. She moved to sit up only to be sitting on his lap, straddled, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Wh-What are you doing here!?” Seteth growled out, anger seeping into his bones.

“I am going to be your wife,” Byleth spoke monotone, her yawning the only interruption for her sentence. “I am getting used to sleeping with you in your bed.”

Seteth’s eyes widened, shock filling him all over again as this woman he was being forced to marry, was so nonchalant about him sleeping with her. They barely knew each other, and here she was making herself at home in his personal space. Byleth sighed as she looked at the room around her. Seteth had not noticed it before but his emotions during the day and most likely during most of the night had caused the room around him to be covered in thorny vines. Byleth quickly got on top of the bed as the thorns only grew faster, and covered the floor around them, effectively causing a physical border between the two.

“You are overreacting to this,” She sighed as she sat on the soft cushion of the bed. “You will have to get used to the idea of me in your bed Seteth.”

“O-Overreacting!?” He looked almost offended at her comment. “Get used to?! You are the one who has forced this situation onto me!”

He stood glaring at the young woman in his bed, out of her armor she was quite beautiful, her eyes were a beautiful blue, that matched her hair perfectly. In her nightgown he could easily see her curves, she was a vision for any man to behold. However, even with this in mind, Seteth was far too preoccupied with the fact that this woman was so blatantly unapologetic at the fact that she was turning his life upside down.

“I did no such thing,” She crossed her arms watching the man before her. “I gave an opinion to end the war peacefully, it was a deal made by your commander and I accepted who she gave me.”

“I am not some piece of meat!” The Saint’s anger flared up again. “I am not someone to be settled for and most certainly not your husband!”

Byleth stayed silent for a good three minutes, a blank stare on her face as she kept composed. Seteth’s breathing was heavy as he glared at her, he was tired, and anxious with this stranger in his bed. His anxiousness grew more when the thought of Flayn popped into his head and he worried where she could be. When Byleth caught his attention again, she was holding up her hand in a gesture to calm down and stop what he was doing.

“Where is Flayn?” He glared at her, his anger not subsiding.

“In the room, I was originally given,” She sighed, and again gestured for him to do something again. “Sit down Seteth, and calm down, I am not your enemy here.”

“N-Not **MY** enemy?” Seteth slammed his hand against the desk behind him. “Your grandfather attacked my mother and people!”

Byleth frowned at that, wincing slightly as he slammed his hand down. She knew of the first war, the one that split the Gods in half. Her Grandfather was to blame along with his allies, her father one of his generals, took the lives of many in the war, and She was no different from him. However, even with this all in mind, she thought the marriage treaty was a perfect way to resolve the issues between her deities and the few children of Sothis left. She never wanted war or constant death, and her father did not wish to fight needless wars filled with bloodshed. She also did not want an extinction of life, if that meant giving up her right to choose a spouse then so be it, but she needed him to work with her.

“I understand that this situation is not ideal Seteth,” She looked at her hands, trying to make sure to pick her words carefully. “But I do not wish for more of this needless feuding between my deities and your family.”

Seteth looked her surprised, before thinking over her words. He sighed as he finally calmed himself down enough where his thorn vines retreated back into the earth beneath them. Byleth sighed in relief as she finally was able to set her feet onto the floor.

“Now ple-?” Seteth stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

“I will not sleep with you,” He crossed his arms and stood firm in front of her. “I do not care if we are to marry, I will not sleep with you nor will I love you.”

Byleth stayed straight-faced, inside herself, she felt a stinging pain hit her as if she had been slapped in the face for the first time. His glare bore holes into her very head, as he made himself clear. This marriage was going to be an unhappy one, that’s all she thought, even though she knew the risks of agreeing to something like this, she had still hoped for a chance at being loved by the person she married.

“When I go home to my temple after this wedding is done with,” I do not wish to see you again, this way you can stay in your underworld and I may stay above the surface and preferably away from you.”

“That will not work,” She sighed as he watched her, his stance showing his guard was up and he eyed her movements. “We will be married in the same way all deities are married; this means half of our lives will belong to each other.”

Seteth sighed in frustration, it had been centuries since his previous marriage, and forgetting in his anger of how the process went is not too surprising. His heart broke at remembering his wife and feeling how this betrayed her as he was forced to marry the very enemy that took her from him. She watched him intently and sighed as she took his silence as a stance against her.

“Fine,” He finally spoke to her again, catching her attention. “However, we will not share a room, nor sleep with each other.”

“So, you would rather this be a “show” marriage?” Byleth sounded annoyed by his prospect.

“Yes,” He said plainly not letting her prod for more than what he just gave her. “Now excuse me while I go and check on my daughter.”

With that Seteth left the room, looking for the room that was originally given to Byleth. When he found it, he used a chair to rest in as he kept on guard for anyone who would try going after his daughter. Tomorrow he would leave with Flayn and would not have to see the Goddess of the Underworld until their wedding day. He sighed as he tried relaxing, anger still coursing through him.

~~~~

She frowned as she went to see her mother, it was morning, and though she was not someone who particularly cared for the morning time, she needed advice desperately. When she came upon her mother she was not alone, this was never usually surprising as she was important among the deities, being her mother and the blade breaker’s wife. She was not with any of her soldiers or even her father though. Instead, Sitiri was sitting with Lady Rhea in the garden area with the gazebos. They were drinking tea, she seemed happy enough, as did Rhea herself. Byleth sighed as she walked up, greeting her mother first then Lady Rhea. The other woman giving her a sweet and strangely adoring smile.

“Hello Cinquefoil,” Sitiri smiled at Byleth, her pride and joy.

“Good morning dear child,” Rhea followed behind her mother after greeting her. “My, what is wrong?”

“You look upset my little bud,” Sitiri frowned as she had Byleth sit with them.

“It….um,” Byleth paused as she looked at both her mother and Rhea. “It’s about the marriage.”

“Is my brother causing you stress?” Rhea seemed concerned by this.

“Somewhat,” she sighed not wanting to lie to the two women. “It seems he would rather this be a show marriage than an actual one.”

“What is the problem with that?” Rhea spoke over Sitiri, interrupting Byleth’s soft-spoken mother. “After all, show marriages are common nowadays, as long as it benefits the world around you, let it be.”

“Rhea,” Sitiri’s soft voice spoke up. “A show marriage can only take this treaty so far if they can not work this out, how can we all do the same with bigger issues?”

Byleth frowned as the two women debated, or more accurately argued, with Rhea shutting down Sitiri’s every concern for her daughter. Byleth let go of the breath she was holding when Rhea left. She looked to her mother as if to ask more but she knew it was useless at that point, her mother was tired from speaking with Rhea. She sighed as she stayed there enjoying the older woman’s company. At least for a little while, she would just relax.

~~~~

It had been three weeks since that horrible day that his engagement was announced. It had spread everywhere, and even to his own home. He sighed as he heard the whispers of his engagement constantly around him, them only getting worse in time. It was when he was checking on the harvests that he saw her again. Annoyance filled him when the guards announced her arrival and told him that she was waiting in the main hall to see him.

“Of course, she is,” He muttered to himself, handing off the harvest collection to one of his Priests, then leaving to meet with Byleth.

“So, who are these three with you Miss Byleth?” He heard Flayn in the main hall, panic-filled him when he heard her.

“They are my top generals, Claude, Deity of Trickery, Edelgard, Deity of Conquest,” Byleth spoke to her future daughter with a slight smile. “And of course, Dimitri, Deity of Death.”

“Death?” Flayn asked curiously as she looked at the young man, he was only a bit taller than her father. “Was your father not already the deity of Death?”

“Yes well, this will happen at times with new deities, and there are various different kinds of death,” She smiled at the curious girl. “But yes, he is similar to my father just as my father was similar in the use of his powers to my grandfather.”

“Oh, how amazing!” She smiled wide and clapped her hands together.

“Flayn,” Seteth walked up, calling for the girl to get away from the woman before her.

She sighed and walked over to him so he would be more at ease that she was not so close to the strangers.

“Might I ask,” Seteth began and looked at Byleth directly. “Why you are here in my temple?”

“Yes,” Byleth spoke, her voice monotone as she talked to him. “Our wedding is in four months, and my parents have asked that you and I start to live with each other as to get used to the other’s presence.”

Seteth sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not outright refuse Sitiri and Jeralt, especially with anything being the tipping point of another war starting. After all, he did not want a repeat of the lecture Rhea gave him three weeks ago.

“In this month and half of the next I will stay above with you,” She spoke plainly and straight forward.

“Then you will return to your realm after that, correct?” He sighed a bit relieved.

“You are half right,” Her words grabbing his attention once again as she spoke to him, six feet in front of him. “The other one and a half months, you will come with me to the Underworld.”

Seteth looked at her in shock, as did his daughter as Byleth gave them this news. The only thought, that he held was that they must be out of their minds. The idea was insane and would take him away from the surface during the time of the harvest. To even suggest an idea like that was nothing short of insane to him.

“Rhea will never allow that,” He spoke quickly, Rhea knew how important he was for the seasons to move on or to stay longer. “I am needed here, and my work is importa- “

“It was Rhea’s idea that you spend the rest of the trip with our dear teacher,” Edelgard spoke up in Byleth’s place.

Seteth sighed in annoyance, shaking his head the frustrating situation he was in. He could not just leave so abruptly like that, and to a dangerous desolate place like the underworld. What would happen to Flayn if he was gone for that long? He had no problem leaving her alone for a day or a week, but he could never do that for a month.

“And what of Flayn,” He sounded annoyed. “Rhea knows I can not leave her here for a month, let alone longer then that, I could not forgive myself if something happens to her.”

“Father!” Flayn fussed as she rushed to him. “I am a grown woman; I do not need you babying me constantly!”

“Flayn, I can not allow you here by yourself,” He turned to her arguing against the idea. “Or worse, with some stranger!”

“She could come with you,” Byleth stated plainly.

Seteth and Flayn turned to her, both having faces on complete opposite sides of extremes. Flayn held nothing but pure excitement at the idea, where Seteth looked absolutely horrified at her suggestion. Byleth sighed, her own frustration coming forward as she changed the subject.

“Where will I be staying while I am here?” She crossed her arms waiting for his answer, her black chained headdress moving with her head as she tilted it.

“Oh, allow me to show you to the guest rooms,” Flayn smiled and took Byleth by the hand and rushing past her father and his protests.

He could only sigh in worry as he watched his daughter run off with the four new arrivals. Former enemies, now living in his home, and fear filling him. He sighed as he went to his office, sitting at his desk as he went back into his work. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth will always be an overprotective father, no matter the AU lol. And man did I have fun thinking over some of his powers.


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is having trouble adjusting with her life with Seteth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda slow burn huh. lol sorry.

Byleth sighed as she started to unpack her luggage. Her mind was racing as she looked around, this room will be hers from now on. She frowned at the fact that she would be stuck in a loveless, most likely unhappy marriage, but she will endure it. She will endure it all for her family, both found and not. She sat on her bed, looking out the window as the day quickly went into the night, the moon full as it raised in the sky. She had just sat down for a few minutes before she heard a knocking at her door. Byleth answered it, hoping it would be Seteth there for a reasonable conversation or even Flayn, so she could get to know her soon to be stepdaughter. However, Byleth was instead greeted by Edelgard who barged in and looked around.  
“El,” Her voice firm and made the other woman turn to her to listen to what she was about to say. “We talked about this; you cannot just barge right into my room like this.”  
“Apologies teacher,” Edelgard blushed slightly. “But I still need answers as to why you even considered this deal, I mean, look how he treats you!”  
“Edelgard, stop,” The other goddess sighed. “I told you that this deal was important, and Seteth is treating me fine.”  
Her voice became unsure of the last part which Edelgard latched onto as she walked over to Byleth. She looked up at her teacher, placing her hand on the other’s cheek and gently stroking it. Byleth pulled away and frowned as she looked at Edelgard upset about her advancement.  
“Edelgard,” Her voice became firmer. “I am engaged and will not cheat on my fiancé.”  
“He does not even love you,” She frowned at her teacher. “Do you not wish to at least know what love feels like?”  
“Not from you Edelgard,” Byleth frowned.  
Silence filled the room as time went on. The minutes flew by slowly and felt like hours passing between them. Soon Edelgard left her alone in that room, pain, and sadness filling the room as she had broken the other’s heart. Byleth sighed as she turned out the candles in her room and went to bed. 

~~~~

Seteth sighed as breakfast held an uncomfortable air around the dining hall. His fiancé was upset, most likely unhappy with the living situation, and her General Edelgard was giving him a very ferocious death glare. He sighed as he looked to her other Generals and his daughter who had seemed to ignore the situation entirely.  
“Is it truly so cold in the underworld?” Flayn asked Byleth finally snapping her out of her gloomy mood.  
“In some areas, yes,” she smiled at the sweet girl. “Others are so hot that even frost spirits fear they will melt.”  
“Wow!” Flayn smiled enthusiastically. “I can not wait to go there, it sounds amazing.”  
“Actually,” Byleth started before Seteth could say something against taking his daughter to the undead domain. “I think you would prefer mine and my mother’s gardens, they hold some of the rarest flowers that there are.”  
“You have a garden?” Seteth sounded skeptical of the idea, seeing as most of everything in the Underworld is dead.  
“Yes,” Byleth nodded. “When my mother first made her way into the underworld, she made a garden there, it is how she met my father.”  
“Wow,” Flayn smiled at the short explanation. “It must have been romantic!”  
“From what my mother says, it was,” She nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, but King Jeralt says otherwise,” Edelgard spoke up. “He said he was absolutely terrified of our teacher’s mother.”  
“Sitiri?” Seteth questioned. “Her terrifying? She was only a little older than Flayn last I saw her.”  
“Really?” Byleth looked at Seteth curiously. “Then you do not fear my mother?”  
“There would be no reason to do so,” He sighed. “She was an amazing nature deity, from what you are saying she still is, but she would never harm a fly at least when I was teaching her, she didn’t.”  
“I see,” Byleth nodded as she looked back to Flayn. “It seems my mother is full of surprises.”  
“Are you talking about the time limit on your engagement?” Flayn asked plainly, Seteth sighed at her curiosity but he could not say he was not just as curious.  
“Yes,” Byleth nodded. “My mother was able to get Rhea to sit down with her and my father to extend the time before the wedding.”  
“Why did she do this?” Seteth looked to Byleth, he needed answers and she had been straight forward with him so far.  
“As I said, they wanted us to get used to living with each other,” Byleth said calmly. “They wanted to make sure we will get along.”  
“So, will we be meeting them when we go to the Underworld?” Flayn was full of questions, and though Seteth loved it, he worried about this whole situation.  
“Yes, I live in the Underworld with them,” Byleth nodded.  
“Truly, you are amazing Miss Byleth,” She smiled at the woman who would become her stepmother.  
“Thank you Flayn.” She smiled at the girl.

~~~~

She enjoyed being in the garden of the temple, away from the gloom of the underworld, but she also missed it as this felt out of her element. She touched some of the flowers, all in beautiful shades of every color. She mostly stayed around flowers known as Amaranths. They were a beautiful red like purple color. One of the knights walked up and stopped Byleth before she could touch any of the flowers.  
“I am sorry ma’am,” He spoke to her kindly. “But none of us are allowed to touch the flowers in the garden.”  
“Oh, are you sure?” Byleth frowned she looked back at them.  
“Positive ma’am,” He nodded. “Though you seem to not understand that I worry you will touch them anyway.”  
“They are so beautiful,” She says as she keeps her eyes on them. “It’s hard not to be tempted by the idea.”  
“Yes, well,” The knight sighed, tired as it seems he had been guarding this garden against handsy visitors all day. “I will have to force you to leave then.”  
“What?” She looked surprised at the man, chuckling softly as she thought he was joking.  
“You heard me,” The knight grabbed her roughly by the arm pulling her out of the garden harshly. “We do not need people like you getting your dirty hands all over our Lord’s garden.”  
“Let go of me,” Byleth’s voice went low with warning as annoyance started to fill her.  
“I will do no such thing!” The Knight’s grip tightened around her arm, enough to bruise her physical form.  
“What are you doing?” A soft young voice stopped the man in his tracks.  
“Ah, Lady Flayn,” He bows at the sight of the young Goddess. “I am escorting this unmannered person out of the temple.”  
“Unmannered?” Her eyebrow raised as she looked to Byleth.  
“I was about to touch some of the flowers in the garden,” Byleth sighed, annoyance showing in her voice.  
“I see,” Flayn sighed. “Let go of my father’s fiancé.”  
The knight looked up at Flayn in shock, then looked to Byleth. He let go of her bowing and begging for forgiveness as he did not know she was Seteth’s betrothed. Byleth shook her head and rubbed her temples. The day did not start off the best, but she had thought it would get better, only to be proven wrong by the way the people feared her. Byleth just walked back to her room turning in early and skipping dinner. 

~~~~

Though the first week was disheartening, to say the least, the following one was far more promising. Byleth had spent more time with Flayn as the two spent their time together as Seteth worked. Though she wanted to get to know Seteth more, he would make excuses, at least in her opinion, of him having too much work to do, and only when Flayn spoke with him did he ever have free time. Byleth frowned as she decided to spend time in the library, reading most of the fables there.  
“Hey, teach,” Claude walked up to his teacher. “What are you doing?”  
“Reading.” Byleth sleepily spoke.  
“Sounds more like you are falling asleep.” He laughed as he smiled at the woman there.  
“Yes,” She sighed. “I guess I am, slightly board, seeing as Seteth seems to be ignoring me.”  
“Still?” The young deity sounded surprised by the idea of any man ignoring his teacher. “Man, he must not know how lucky he is.”  
Byleth just rolled her eyes as she tried to relax. Looking back to her book as she tried getting back into a comfortable position. Claude felt annoyed as he thought of the situation Byleth was in. She did this marriage for them, for peace, for the world to not be constantly ravaged by war, and here was Seteth actively making her feel unwanted.  
“Flayn, where are you taking me?” They heard Seteth chuckle as he was pulled about by his daughter.  
“You will see!” She smiled as she ran through the hallways with her father.  
Byleth sighed as she watched this happen again, Seteth not even five minutes ago dismissing her request to show her more of the coast. Telling her that he had work to do that would take hours, only to be proven a lie as Flayn ushered him around the temple. A temple Byleth easily got lost in, a temple that was supposed to be her home. It only made her feel more lost and alone than before. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Dimitri walk up behind her and pick her up.  
“Di-Dimitri?!” She yelped in surprise, Claude himself surprised by the fact Dimitri did something so out of the blue.  
Dimitri made his way in the same direction that Flayn had gone, him being followed by Claude as they made their way outside to the beach. Flayn smiled as she saw them arriving towards them. Byleth looking surprised and embarrassed as she was being escorted towards a picnic. Seteth raised his eyebrow at his daughter when Byleth was set down next to him.  
“Good both of you are here,” Flayn smiled as she crossed her arms and looked straight towards her father. “You are going to stay here and have lunch with Miss Byleth.”  
Seteth looked at his daughter dumbfounded, Byleth looked surprised as she looked at her the towards the picnic itself. It was a lunch date meant for two and made to make sure that they were to relax. Claude could do nothing else but laugh as he left first with Dimitri allowing the three soon to be family members alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all cant tell me that no matter who you ship El with that she ain't thirsty for Byleth. lol


	4. Harsh words, Tender actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth experiences guilt for his actions towards Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhh I have the worst headache, I feel like Gizmo from Gremlins lol. "Bright light, bright light." Lol

Seteth looked bewildered at his child as she had just set him up on a date with his fiancé. He had dreaded the idea of being with the woman and would out right ignore any of her attempts to spend time together. He thought it no point in getting to know each other in a false marriage. Yet, here he was, forced with her again, only this time by his own daughter.

“You have been making excuses, and blowing off every attempt Miss Byleth has tried,” Flayn scolded her father. “It is completely rude to her father!”

Byleth looked surprised at the girl as she realized that Flayn had done all of this for her. She truly was an amazing one, and anyone would be lucky to have her as their daughter. She smiled sweetly at the girl as she began marching off and back to the temple.

Seteth sighed in annoyance when Flayn was gone, he had not expected betrayal from his own loving daughter. Byleth frowned slightly at the fact Seteth seemed troubled by her presence. The two sat in silence for quite some time and even started to eat in silence.

“Why do you not want to at least get to know me?” Byleth finally broke the silence, it bringing out an exhausted sound from Seteth.

“Maybe, and just maybe,” Seteth began, his voice filled with anger, making Byleth wince at the unsettling feeling inside her. “ **IT** could be because your “peace treaty” forced me to be with you Miss Ashen Demon.”

Byleth frowned as she brought her knees up to her chest. She felt her heart hurt as Seteth looked at her with nothing but anger and resentment. She felt like she should have kept her mouth shut.

“I was not given a choice to be with you,” He continued, anger filling him again, the ocean’s soft waves starting to become harsh as the earth shook. “And yet you expect me to spend time with you like I am courting you willingly?!”

“I di-didn’t wa-,” She began but stopped when she met his eyes.

Her throat went dry under his glare, his teeth bared at her threateningly, and his eyes held nothing but anger for her. This was what her father had warned her about, about how earth and nature deities were some of the strongest and most terrifying she’d ever meet. That was why they were rare.

Seteth sighed as he left Byleth there by herself, walking back into his temple and into his office, where he spent the rest of the day.

~~~~

From what Flayn had told him, Byleth had not been seen for the rest of the day, her upset at her father for upsetting the woman who came into their lives. He frowned as a twinge of guilt filled his heart, he knew he shouldn’t have let his temper get the best of him. It was unfair to blame Byleth completely for their predicament.

“I will look for her my light,” He sighs as he gets up from his desk.

“Really?” Flayn looked up at her father, worry heavy on her.

“Yes,” He pats her on the head before leaving to look for Byleth.

He walked to the room that was meant for Byleth to stay in, on the opposite side of the temple. He sighed as he knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. However, Seteth noticed that there was no sound, that the whole hallway was completely dark just as the sky was. He opened the door of the room only to see that it was empty. Seteth cursed under his breath as he went to the garden next, finding it empty like her room, after that was the library as he noticed she had a taken an interest in the fables and history books. It too was empty, then was the kitchen, after was the lake, he looked around the fishing spot she had taken a liking to. He had checked all of Byleth’s favorite spots in the temple, racking his brain as he rushed outside the temple and onto the beach.

He looked around, finally finding it, the picnic spot that they were at for lunch. A sigh of relief escaped him when he found her napping there. She had eaten the entire lunch by herself when he left. He knelt down, checking on her, still breathing and perfectly healthy. He shook his head frustrated by the fact she had caused so much trouble and yet here perfectly fine.

“Byleth,” He sighed and shook her gently. “Wake up.”

She stirred at his shaking, her eyes opening as she looked around her vision blurry from sleep. She felt an arm help her up and a firm voice speaks with her. She was exhausted, and her eyes burned from being woken up so suddenly.

“Byleth,” Seteth spoke again. “It is irresponsible to fall asleep so out in the open, and you left yourself vulnerable to the elements around you.”

Byleth frowned annoyed at the fact that she was being woken up to a lecture after falling asleep after their picnic date went wrong. She was ready to snap back at him until she felt his right hand at the small of her back, and his left holding her own left hand. He was helping her walk back to the temple in her half-asleep state. She blinked up at him surprised that he was treating her so gently and touching her so willingly.

~~~~

Seteth was walking Byleth towards the infirmary just in case he had missed something. His daughter would say that he was being overly worried, but he would rather be over cautious then cautiousless. He noticed she was holding her head slightly when they had entered the temple, her stumbling every few steps as she walked.

“Where are we going?” Her voice cracked, dry much like her lips were thanks to the saltwater air of the coast.

“Did my knights, not show you the temple properly?” He thought out loud as he walked with her.

“They said, ‘As a true deity meant to marry the lord of this temple,’” She stopped walking to catch her breath, reaching out for a wall to hold onto. “I should know my way around the temple already.”

Seteth frowned as he noticed her cheeks flushed and her body broke into a sweat. He sighed annoyed at hearing his knights were not properly following orders. He let go of her hand, then looped it under her knees and picking her up in one swift move causing the young goddess to yelp in surprise. She held onto Seteth surprised he could carry her without any kind of struggle. It surprised her because even her strongest of soldiers and generals struggled to carry her properly.

“How have you even been getting around?” He growled slightly, it was obvious that he was already in a bad mood from earlier that day, and now it was far worse thanks to hearing of this turning events.

“I-I asked Flayn where to go,” Her eyes felt heavy, as did her body, a strong sense of nausea starting to hit her hard. “This looks new, where are we going again?”

“Just focus on staying awake Byleth,” He frowned as he rushed into a closer room getting nearby guards to fetch healers for the deity.

“It’s really warm,” She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

“I know Byleth,” He sighed as he checks her again, noticing her skin was cold and clammy. “You have overheated by sleeping in the sun as you did.”

“I’m sorry,” She frowned as she opened her eyes slightly to look at him.

“For what? Even I have to admit that this was not something you intended to happen.” He shook his head as healers rushed to the room.

“I just seem to cause you nothing more than trouble.” She frowned and sighed in surprise as the healers began to cool her body and give her water.

Seteth looked at her in surprise, frowning as he saw her looking exhausted and hurt from everything, he had done towards her. He sighed, it seemed he had been doing that a lot recently, frustration at this situation filling him as he shook his head.

“Seeing as so far you have been doing that,” He watched as she looked at the ground waiting for him to go into another lecture. “I’ll have to have you placed in a room closer to Flayn’s and my own.”

Byleth looked up at him in surprise, her face making him realize she thought he was lying to her. Or was that more hope in her normally emotionless eyes. He could not tell if he was correct or not.

“I do not need you causing any more trouble by getting lost,” He crossed his arms as he watched her every movement. “Or worse, seeing how careless you can be with your own health.”

Byleth pouted at that, making a rather adorable face in Seteth’s opinion. He blinked slightly as he snapped himself out of that thought. She sighed as the healers finished up with helping her body temperature go back to normal.

Seteth had to help Byleth to her new room still, as her dizziness was still there. He frowned slightly annoyed as the three generals, and his own daughter were trying to sneakily follow them. They were failing at it rather badly as he brought her to the room directly across from his own room. The door was covered in flowers, specifically Amaranthus flowers.

“Flayn,” He called her, making the younger deities all collectively jump. “Come open the door for me.”

“O-Of- Of course,” She spoke, tripping over her words, and opening the door to Byleth’s new room.

When she opened the door, the room was large, and filled with numerous flowers. An ocean of colors all around the room as she looked around as much as she could. Her dizziness still filling her as her heat sickness still held strong over her. Seteth walked in and set her down on the bed. He placed the blanket over her legs as Byleth fell asleep almost the second her head hit the soft pillow under her.

“Is she okay?” Flayn finally asked her father when he walked out of the room.

“Yes,” He looked at his daughter. “She just stayed outside in the sun for longer then what she should have.”

“What a relief,” She smiled up at him. “Is she going to be staying in this room from now on?”

“Yes,” He nodded as he walked his daughter back to the dining hall, where they had dinner with the three generals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some slight softness for this couple, things are going slow, and I am having fun with writing it all.


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth reminisces about the past and Byleth has a few strange dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on making this cute or sad. I think I accidentally went spicy instead lol. Just an itty bitty tiny bit......maybe.

After the beach incident, Byleth found herself in a bit of a better position with Seteth. He had started treating her kinder and had come to check on her to make sure her health was improving. She had even started to close some of that large distance established itself between them. However, with the days continuing on, it became obvious that soon she would have to return to the Underworld and that meant taking Seteth and Flayn into her domain.  
“Are you getting worried?” Edelgard spoke plainly, she was still upset with the idea that Byleth was going to be married off soon.  
“I am,” She nodded. “I am worried they may not like it in my palace.”  
“Even more of a testament that you both do not belong together.” She spat out.  
“Edelgard,” She glared at the young deity. “Don’t say that, He is finally working with me in this and I will not have you say anything else against my choices.”  
She frowned as her dear friend left the room, leaving her alone among the plants and lights of her room. When Seteth had checked on her the morning after her heat sickness he had explained that it had been Sitiri’s room when she would learn how to control her powers with him. It was a room full of life, pulsing with power, the exact opposite of herself and her father.  
Her mother was truly amazing in her eyes, to be able to give life to something, that was a power that she would never have. It was also the biggest reason her father feared her mother when they first met. He had always told her that nature deities were some of the strongest of those out there and were so dangerous as well.  
She looked out of the window as she wondered how Seteth and Flayn would handle the trip, worry still filling her face. 

~~~~

Seteth sighed as he took a break from his work, he walked to the beach of the coast. Watching the waves as they came and went. His mind remembering a time before the war of the titans and the gods. A time when his many siblings and the children of Naga roamed the world. A time when he was happy and married, and he wasn’t alone. It hurt to think about it, to remember that time, to imagine his wife was still with him. Especially now as he felt the sad face of her disappointment. The heartbreak he felt as he knew that he would soon be bound to someone else. Someone who was not his dearest love and all that was left to remind him was a ghost haunting him forever.  
“Seteth?” He heard a female voice behind him that made him jump. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to talk to you about the trip to my domain.”  
“I….see,” He sighed as he nodded. “Let us go to my office, we will speak more on it there.”  
“Okay,” She nodded as she followed him to his office.  
It was honestly a very beautiful office, very professional to the human’s standards, but also covered in vines and flowers. The floor had plush carpeting as she sank slightly into it. They made their way to his desk. As she sat down she felt her throat go slightly dry and tried to figure out what she wanted to actually say.  
“As you know,” She spoke finally. “The time to come to my domain is coming soon, and I wish to warn you about the dangers that are there.”  
Seteth sighed and nodded, his expression serious as he watched Byleth intently. His eyes were such a piercing green, so intense and yet held something in them. Byleth took a deep breath again as she straightened herself.  
“You and Flayn will need warmer clothes when outside of my palace,” She began. “The outside of the palace is freezing and meant to keep the spirits calm.”  
Seteth only nodded as he listened to what she had to say. He knew the rumors of the dark domain of the underworld. It was like eternal winter there, surrounded by monstrous creatures and death. He was not fond of the idea of taking Flayn with, but it seemed that Byleth was going above and beyond to ensure his and his daughter’s safety.  
“There are demons there as well,” She sighed as her hand gripped slightly in her robes. “However, my guards and generals are perfectly prepared for any kind of attack. Though I would like it if you and Flayn stayed alert until we arrive at the palace.”  
“Of course,” Seteth crossed his arms as he watched the deity before him. “Is there anything else that we need to worry about then?”  
“Slightly,” Byleth sighed. “We will be passing over the Abyss.”  
Seteth looked at her shocked and in horror. The Abyss was the worst of the Underworld prisons. Holding gratuitous monsters and Titans from before his time. Ancient evils that committed horrible atrocities against the world and the Gods themselves. Along with the prison of Nemesis, King of Liberation, origins of death and chaos. Flashbacks of the war came back to him, the reminder of death and blood as his people were cut down by the tyrant.  
“Seteth,” She brought him back to reality. “I understand this is asking a lot, but this is the only way to get into the underworld right now.”  
“There is no other way to get there?” Seteth spoke, shocked at how desperate his voice came out.  
“No,” She shook her head with a sigh. “While we were at war with each other, Rhea sealed off the other exits and entrances.”  
Seteth turned away when he heard that, the memory of confronting her when she did that made him sigh in frustration. During the war, Rhea was so reckless as she led their people and allies in an attack of vengeance against Nemesis, and when he fell, it was no different when the new deities came. Macuil and his wife advised against sealing the underworld as it would leave the spirits of the dead to roam the earth and allow no peace for even their own soldiers. Yet she went against them, only leaving one exit to exist afterward.  
“We will make sure that you and Flayn will be safe,” Byleth promised him.  
“I only wish for Flayn’s safety in this,” He tried to calm himself down. 

~~~~

She gasped as she was surrounded by war, the earth around her so soaked with blood that it became red. The cries of soldiers on both sides deafening her senses. Flashes of green could be seen as the fighting ragged. Then it all faded into darkness, and she was in a large throne room. Sitting on the throne was a changing figure, it goes from a girl to a teenager, to a woman, she constantly changed as they moved. Her voice was going through multiple octaves, all of them going off at once. Byleth couldn’t understand what the woman before her was saying, she covered her ears as pain ran through her, and letting out a scream.  
She felt her body shake, hearing a voice call out to her, it went from her generals to Flayn, until finally, her mind registered it as Seteth’s. She woke up with a gasp as she found herself tangled in the sheets of the bed, she laid in. She looked around only to see the room coming face to face with the green-haired man she was to bring home.  
“Byleth, take a deep breath,” He spoke calmly, her room filled with the scent of lavender.  
She breathed in calmly, taking in the lavender flowers, the sea salt smell that mixed in with it, and a slight subtle earthy scent. She couldn’t understand it, but it calmed her down. His presence brought to her a calming she only truly felt around her parents, one of safety and warmth.  
“Are you alright?” He sighed as he gently removed her hands from his arm.  
“I…..I don’t…” She looked around the room slightly, shaking slightly still.  
“I will take that as a no,” Seteth sighed again as he made her lay down. “Was it a nightmare?”  
“M….maybe?” She tried to relax. “I don’t entirely know.”  
Byleth sighed as she noticed that the only other person around her was Seteth. She looked at him questioningly, this was unusual for someone like Seteth. She felt a hand gently stroke her cheek, leaning into the touch slightly, his hands were so warm. She pulled away when she realized what she was doing, looking up at him confused. She moved back a bit as Seteth moved closer, his hands now on either side of her on the bed. She was pinned in place, her blue eyes staring into his green ones.  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately, she felt her body heat up, as his hands started to roam her body. She started to pant as she felt his lips move towards her breasts, she moaned as she felt him inside her. It was so strange the feeling she felt, the way he caressed and touched her. Her body felt like it was on fire as Seteth took her, calling her name but everything around her was silent. 

~~~~

She gasped as a loud knocking came from her door, sitting up and holding the sheets to her body as Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude walked into her room. She blinked in surprise as she looked outside, the sky still dark as dawn hadn’t even come yet. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked to her generals.  
“Is there a reason you three just came running into my room without me allowing you to?” Byleth felt annoyed at how she was woken from her confusing but steamy dream.  
The three stayed there, standing straight up as if waiting for an order to be given to them. Her eyebrows knitted together as worry filled her. She looked to Dimitri staring at him intensely. The young general tried his hardest to stay calm but even Edelgrd couldn’t withstand their commander’s stare for long. Claude sighed and finally spoke up for his friend.  
“The Captain and your mother are on their way Teach.” He smiled at Byleth even though on the inside he was panicking.  
Byleth blinked and thought for a moment before she rushed out of bed to get ready. Yelling at her generals to leave her room as she dressed. Panic set in so much faster than she had anticipated but seeing as her parents we coming to get her earlier than she had expected there was little room for much else. 

~~~~

Seteth woke to loud fumbling and crashing outside his room, worry-filled him becoming worse when he started to hear yelling from Byleth’s room. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled on a robe and walked outside. His eyes widened as he saw the three fearsome generals of the Ashen Goddess were stumbling over each other, speeding off to the corridor originally meant for his fiancé.  
He walked over to Byleth’s room knocking to let her know he was there. He sighed calmly when he heard her voice ask him to give her a second. He shook his head and opened the door walking inside. Seteth gasped at what he saw before him was Byleth bare from head to her bottom. She was in nothing but her stockings, which were imbordered with delicate flowers and held on by a black lace garter belt. The only thing that made sure that he had not seen her completely was her robes as she held them close to her body.  
“M-my apologies!” Seteth stammered as he rushed out of her room face flushed heavily.  
Byleth blinked in surprise at watching him leave, he had only been this panicked when she had shared a bed with him for the first time. She wondered at why he always reacted like that, after all between the two of them, he was not the virgin. She shook her head her face slowly becoming red as she remembered her dream, and how her body felt from an imaginary touch that would probably never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This chapter is done!!!!! Next chapter is gonna be fun!


	6. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's parents are there early to pick up her and Seteth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy!!!!! Another Chapter!!!!!

She rushed down the long corridor to the main entrance as she told her generals to warn Seteth of the coming event. She needed to prepare everything before they came there. Worry filling her as she bounded around the entire palace, causing the maids to also rush around in a frenzy. Seteth walked in only a moment, sighing as he stopped the young deity.   
“That is enough,” He spoke firmly and loudly, making the entirety of his estate pause. “As you all are aware, more guests are coming, however, their time will not be long here.”  
Byleth looked up at the man before her, then quickly turned away from him when he looked back. His glare worse than usual, as he made Byleth sit at the dining table while he spoke with his staff. She fidgeted as she sat there, eye looking anywhere else but with him. After her steamy dream last night there was no way she could look him in the eyes.  
“Byleth,” Seteth began. “I understand that you are panicking because of your parents’ sudden visit….”  
“But?” She huffed keeping her eyes on the ground.   
“But,” He straightened his posture and placed his arms behind him. “You can not work my palace up into a frenzy while you are preparing for their visit.”  
“How can I not?” Her tone sounded slightly annoyed. “What if this happens again and things are not ready or prepared again?”  
“Then my staff will handle it like they are supposed to,” He raised his voice, motioning to the door where servants were going around at a much more even pace. “They are not soldiers, they are normal people, stressing them out will help nothing!”  
“They should still be prepared for anything,” She finally turned to him, standing suddenly as she slammed her hands on the table. “If they can not handle being put under stress like this then they are weak!”  
The air around the two intensified, the sea salt mist still around them because of the ocean close by. Her deep blue eyes glaring into hist forest green ones, there was a difference in him. She could see it, she could hear it in his voice, she could even feel it. The only thing she had noticed was different was his eyes, specifically his pupils. They were slits, like that of reptiles, they sent chills up her spine. Finally, she backed down with a sigh of annoyance and defeat.   
“Good,” He growled. “You are going to be the Lady of this palace Byleth, you must start to act like it.”  
She looked up at him in surprise, he was still very much angry with her, but he had finally acknowledged her as his fiancée. 

~~~~

Byleth bit the inside of her lip as she stood beside Seteth, Flayn on the other side of him. Her generals a few feet behind them as a carriage arrived in front of them. It was Jeralt who came out of the carriage first, helping his dear wife down as she smiled up at their daughter when she saw her. Her attention then going to Seteth and Flayn as she walked beside her husband to the three deities.   
“It has been a long time Cichol,” Sitiri smiled up at her old friend.  
“It truly has been Sitiri,” He smiled back as the two hugged in greeting.  
Their hug lasted only a few minutes until Seteth heard a clearing of the throat from behind Sitiri. She sighed and turned to her husband with a smile on her soft face. Jeralt glared at Seteth, holding Sitiri close to him. The man truly loved his wife, he would give her anything if she simply asked for it, that love was not Sitiri’s alone, as he loved his daughter the same way.   
“Byleth,” He looked to his daughter. “How have you liked it here so far?”  
“I have enjoyed my stay dad,” She gave him a small smile.  
“Good,” He nodded, his eyes going to Seteth and giving him a firm glare. “I should hope that you two have also worked past your problems.”  
Seteth felt unsettled at the tone and glare Jeralt gave him. Byleth gave a slight sigh, she didn’t want to bring up to them that she and Seteth were still not on the same page fully. Jeralt kept his eyes on Seteth as the two men seemed to stare each other down. Byleth frowned as she looked to her mother for help, only to get a sympathetic smile.   
“Jeralt,” Sitiri giggled at her husband, getting his attention. “We talked about this.”  
“Sorry, my love.” Jeralt sighed as he kissed his wife’s hand. “Hey kid, Alois and Leonie are going to be here soon.”  
Byleth stiffened and gave a slight look of distaste. Seteth noticed whoever these two were, they were not in Byleth’s good graces. Flayn smiled as she also greeted Sitiri with a hug after not seeing her in many years. He smiled as he saw her bubbly and excited again. Jeralt himself could not hold up against Flayn’s sweet smile either.   
“We should take you both inside before it gets dark,” Seteth said as he looked up at the sky turning to twilight.   
The two nodded as they followed Seteth into the palace, Byleth walking beside her parents as they were lead to the dining room. 

~~~~

Sitiri laughed as she reminisced with Seteth over the times she had spent there. Telling him all of how she made a garden similar to his own in the underworld. Byleth smiled as her mother spoke about her palace.   
“Truly Cichol,” Her mother smiled at the two Nabateans. “You both will love the underworld, we already have a room set up for Cethleen.”   
“I see,” He smiled as well as he listened to every word Sitiri had to say. “And what of my room?”  
“Ah, well,” Byleth’s mother trailed off slightly.  
“You are going to be sharing the master bedroom with Byleth,” Jeralt said annoyed.  
“E….Excuse me?” Seteth blinked in confusion.   
“Well,” Sitiri spoke again before her husband. “Seteth, you and Byleth will be married soon, and though we would prefer more time for you two to get acquainted…..um…”  
“It’s time to man up and sleep in the same room as your future wife.” Jeralt interrupted again annoyed at having to tell a man he didn’t care to sleep with his daughter.   
Byleth sighed as the tension immediately became thick as her father glared at her fiancé. For once in her life, Byleth worried for a battle to start again. She had never opposed battle before, but the war between the new and old gods needed to end. Not just for their own sakes, but for the sakes of the mortals around them.   
“Captain!” A boisterous voice echoed through the dining hall. “And of course, dearest Sitiri!”  
“Alois!” Her mother got up and greeted the pleasant man who had just distracted everyone, dissipating the tension that had filled the room. “And Leonie!”  
“Hi, Mrs. Jeralt.” Leonie smiled as she greeted her mentor’s wife. “Professor.”  
Byleth rolled her eyes at Leonie’s harsh judgments as she greeted them. The two immediately locking their eyes on Seteth when they sat down at the table. Both of them eyeing him as the sat there, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the two before turning to Byleth.   
“Seteth,” She sighed almost tired as she began to speak. “These two are my father’s generals, Alois and Leonie, they are minor deities but still well-respected ones.”  
“I see,” Seteth nodded in greeting to them. “Might I ask their domains?”  
“Of course, Alois is the deity of Victory,” She smiled at the man who gave a huge smile. “And Leo-,”  
“I am the deities of War,” Leonie interrupted Byleth. “After all, I am the apprentice of the great War God, our Captain Jeralt.”  
Seteth only stared at the girl, both annoyed and amazed at her audacity. Byleth sighed, slightly frustrated as she shook her head. To Seteth’s amazement, Byleth showed a great amount of patience.  
“Yes, Leonie is correct,” She began again. “She is the Deity of War, but more of the act itself than that of my father’s battle strategy.”  
“I see,” He nodded as he looked towards his two new guests. “It is nice to meet you two, I am Seteth, the Deity of the earth.”   
“Seriously, you are Seteth?” Leonie questioned looking at him up and down than to Claude. “You said he was a warrior who had battled in the war of the Titans and who had taken on many of your armies!”  
“Yeah,” Claude nodded with a smirk. “That’s him, Lee, Hildy can attest to that if she had come here with us.”  
“Who is Hildy?” Flayn finally spoke as she looked to her new friend. “Is she that girl you talk about constantly?”  
“That would be Hilda yeah,” He smirked.  
“Hilda?” Seteth looked to Byleth again.  
“She is another deity of ours,” She smirked at Claude a bit. “She is the Deity of Love.”  
“Truly?” He raised an eyebrow at the idea of someone so close to the deity of Trickery being of the domain of love.  
“Yes,” She nodded. “She is also Claude’s wife.”  
Claude smiled proudly as he placed his arms behind his back. Dimitri chuckled slightly as Edelgard rolled her eyes. Out of the three of them, it was an accomplishment to have gotten married where they came from, especially with their know feelings for their leader. However, Claude knew better then to try and force feelings that were not there. Dimitri accepted that his feelings were ultimately one-sided and would never happen. Edelgard was in love with someone else but she had hoped that her teacher would join their relationship, even if it seemed to be an impossible task.   
“I miss her a lot so I’m kinda excited to go home,” He smirked again.   
“Of course, you are Claude,” Leonie rolled her eyes at him. “Anyway, Professor you need to up your standards, this guy looks weak, why didn’t you pick a warrior like the Captain?”  
“Leonie,” Byleth sighed annoyed.   
“What, you can’t tell me I’m wrong,” She crossed her arms as she glared at Byleth. “You have plenty of deities back home who were dying to be with you, the generals are some of the best examples of this!”  
“Leonie,” Byleth spoke with a warning tone.  
Seteth blinked as he looked to Sitiri and Jeralt, the two only looked tired at Leonie’s actions towards her superior. Seteth watched as Byleth started to become more aggravated as Leonie prattled on. He let out a sigh as he noticed that everyone else had become uncomfortable with how the young deity spoke to Byleth.   
“Enough,” Seteth’s voice rang out firm and powerful as he stood where he was seated.  
This silenced the two women who had been arguing before his interruption. Byleth looked down in shame as she felt like a child being scolded. Leonie glared at the older man as she thought he had no right to but in.   
“Leonie was it?” He looked straight at her, his forest green eyes glared down at her, almost piercing through her very soul. “I do not care for the way you speak to your superiors, and do not appreciate the blatant disrespect you have shown me in my own domain.”  
Leonie frowned, trying her hardest to keep up a “brave” face. Byleth looked at Seteth surprised as he glared at Leonie. Few people could put Leonie in her place, or at least had the will to do so. Her father was the most respected out of all of them, though Byleth felt a strange warm feeling at seeing Seteth stand his ground when he needed it. She assumed it had to be, respect for the man.   
“Now please control yourself,” He commanded. “There are after all others at this table, and it is extremely rude to course them to be uncomfortable.”  
Leonie looked down at her food as everyone went back to eating after the initial confrontations in the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love Leonie, but before the time skip, she is super annoying. lol  
> Also before anyone asks, they are not their canonical ages from the game, everyone is a god or goddess, meaning they could be centuries old. Kay, cool.


	7. Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth must share his room with Byleth as her parents take her room. During the night a storm comes along and causes some trouble for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some Setleth softness. They are just too dang cute when they wanna be. lol

Seteth sighed as he spoke with Sitiri again, with her arrival with her husband they would need her old room back for the night. He ran his hand through his hair as he realized he couldn’t hold himself up in his office for the night. He needed the sleep, if he was going to be prepared for tomorrow. Byleth was made to move to his room because of her parents taking Sitiri’s room, and Leonie taking her old room from when she first arrived there.   
He would have to bear with it for now, especially with her father there breathing down his neck. It was annoying, he did not need another Rhea around demanding him to sacrifice what little freedom he had. Unfortunately, there was little he could do about that. He walked towards his bedroom, sighing as he steeled himself for what was next to come.   
When he arrived inside the room, he saw her already asleep, but not on the bed. She was curled up in the armchair he used regularly for reading, almost like a cat on their perch. He sighed and walked over, kneeling down to see her face. Her head rested on her arm, mouth slightly open as she breathed. Seteth had to admit to himself, the Queen of the Underworld was very adorable. He sighed as he took a blanket out of his closet, meant to be used when winter came to his shores. However, seeing as his situation has changed to her taking him and his daughter away during that season, he would not need it for the overworld. He wrapped her in the blanket as he laid her down on the bed, making sure she was comfortable before he got settled in bed himself. The night was going to be a long one for him as he tried to sleep, listening to the storm outside as it drummed. 

~~~~

It was a sudden crack of lightning that stuck close to his palace that woke him up, partially at least. The other thing that woke him was the sudden yelp and the small figure holding onto him, burying her face into his back. His eyes grew wide as he felt her squeeze him slightly, not an unpleasant feeling, but a very unexpected one. He was just about to turn of to scold her until he felt it. Her body trembled as she held onto him. He stayed silent until the thunder was silent for a few minutes.   
“Byleth,” He spoke softly and cautiously. “Are you alright?”  
She said nothing, only staying silent as she trembled. He sighed as he pulled her hands off his chest. Turning around he faced the small woman, she was breathing hard, starting to curl into herself. He was genuinely surprised at how afraid she was, how she trembled in front of him, how small she looked in front of him at that moment.   
“Byleth, look at me,” He sat up, looking at her, and waiting until she finally did look up at him.   
She took a slight breath as she looked up at him, trying to keep hold of her usual straight face. However, Seteth took not on how her face changed with just the sound of thunder and lighting. Her lip gave a slight quiver, her cheeks were red from embarrassment, and her eyes held so much that it surprised him seeing such a vulnerable face on her.  
“Are you afraid?” He asked quietly.  
“No!” She sat up in protest, her voice defensive as she glared at him.  
He sighed as he was about to speak again, silenced when another crack of lightning struck making her jump into his arms. Again, she tried burring herself into him as she shook. Seteth held her, sighing slightly at her stubbornness as he gently rubbed her back. He held her there, letting her have her moment.   
“Byleth,” He spoke again making her look at him. “Tell me the truth, I can not help if you do not tell me the truth.”  
“Fine,” Her voice shook lightly. “I am not used to this, feeling like this.”  
Seteth nodded as he remembered the tales her generals and the soldiers spoke of her. The Ashen Goddess, Queen of the Underworld, was described as a person who did not show much emotion, especially on the battlefield. Byleth let out a shaky breath as she tried calming down.  
“We do not have weather in the underworld,” She sighed again.  
“I see,” Seteth nodded.  
Byleth frowned slightly looking down, embarrassed and ashamed as she knew he did not like her. She knew that he probably was disgusted by her being so close. This event probably even set them back a good amount on getting along with each other.   
“Alright,” He said calmly as he grabbed the blanket she was in a few minutes before, wrapping it around her again as he laid her down.   
“What are you doing?” She looked up at him confused.  
“Something I use to do for my daughter,” He answered and with a swift hand movement, the room was surrounded in different kinds of plants.   
She looked up as the ceiling was covered in vines and flowers. Instead of the scents of the different flowers clashing and overwhelming the senses, they complimented each other. She watched as they started to move, forming a pattern until settling into an image. She watched in awe it became an image of a man. That was when Seteth started to speak as if he were reading off of a book, he began to tell her of a fable, one that she did not recognize. She smiled as she watched the ceiling change as he told the story, enjoying the story and the images the man next to her made. 

~~~~

Seteth woke up not remembering when he fell asleep, his body felt warmer than usual as he looked out the window slightly. The weather had not improved, it only slowed, and the sky was still pitched black even though it was early morning. He sighed slightly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep as he laid back again. That was until he heard a loud knock at the door, he groaned as he truly just wanted to go back to sleep, him bringing close something in his arms that he did not remember bringing with him in bed. His brain rationalizing it as a pillow in his half-asleep state.   
It was when the knocking went from a wake-up call to a grown man kicking in his door and five other people behind him rushed into his room. Shock filled Seteth as he sat up straight, his vines coming up to defend him so he could lunge for his lance, as weapons were also pointed at him. At least that was until he noticed that it had been Jeralt who had rushed into his room, rage on his face as he pointed a black metal lance at him. Three lances, two axes, and a bow and arrow pointed at him. Seteth blinked in confusion as he looked at all of them.   
“The hell are you doing with my kid you bastard?” Jeralt’s voice was low and dangerous as he glared at Seteth.  
“What in the Goddess’ name are you talking about?” Seteth looked shocked as he glared back baring his teeth at the other man.  
“Oh, playing dumb then?” He snarled at Seteth. “So, you are telling me that you did nothing to my daughter when you are like that!?”  
Seteth looked down at himself when Jeralt had yelled at him, he had forgotten that he was not wearing a sleep shirt. He slightly panicked at this misunderstanding, luckily for him Byleth sat up still wrapped in the blanket looking very tired as she glared at her generals. Seteth watched as she turned her attention to her father after her generals stood down from her glare.   
“Dad,” She sighed. “Put your weapon away before mama sees.”  
“Bu-Ah!” Her father was ready to argue against her until some vines and various flowers wrapped around him lifting him off the ground.   
Almost immediately everyone looked at Seteth who raised his hands as a way to say he was innocent. Byleth rolled her eyes then looked to her mother who was standing in the doorway tapping her foot in annoyance. Jeralt gave a nervous smile as his wife made the vines bring him to her as they left the room.   
“I suggest all of you leave too,” Byleth glared at the five left in the room.  
Seteth ran a hand through his hair as they followed Byleth’s orders. Leonie the only one putting up some resistance as she wanted to argue with the woman sitting beside him. Him remembering that he had been comforting the young woman last night during the worst of the storm. 

~~~~

It did not take long for them to dress properly, Seteth using the private bathing chambers to dress as Byleth did so in the room. His bags packed and ready to be taken to the carriage as he went to check on Flayn’s packing. She was so excited to leave the overworld and see Byleth’s palace. She ran around her room packing what she could in a quick amount of time. Dimitri waited with Edelgurd holding a couple of bags already that his daughter had packed.  
“Flayn,” He sighed as he watched her give another bag to Dimitri.   
“I am just about done, father.” She smiled, beaming up at him.   
Seteth frowned slightly as his heart skipped with that smile, he always found it difficult to ever scold his sweet girl. Byleth walked in blinking in surprise as she saw how her generals were right now being used as package carriers. Dimitri holding most of the bags as he was larger than Edelgurd.   
“Maybe you two should go and put the bags in the carriage.” She sighed as she went to help them, Seteth thanking her and also slightly apologizing.   
Byleth only gave him a small nod as she helped her generals take Flayn’s bags.

~~~~

It wasn’t too long after that that they were ready to leave for the Underworld domain. Anxious Seteth watched his surroundings, Flayn falling asleep not too long after they left his palace. It was Claude who surprised him as he walked up next to the carriage on his wyvern, Seteth’s own wyvern being used by Byleth currently.   
“Well you seem awake,” The trickery god chuckled.   
“We are going to be heading over the Abyss,” Seteth rubbed his temples. “I can not let my guard down.”  
“I guess that does make sense,” Claude smirked slightly. “So, I suppose you know I came over here for more than a checkup.”  
“Just tell me what you want,” He sighed.   
“I want to bring some flowers back for my wife,” Claude said calmly. “I was thinking that maybe you could help with that.”  
Seteth looked at the young man with a slight, knowing smirk, from what Flayn had said Claude was head over heels for his wife. He remembered being like that with Flayn’s mother, how they were when they were young and in love. Seteth nodded at Claude and agreed to help him as he waved his hands and a beautiful bouquet of Anemone flowers.   
“Those should suffice right?” Seteth smiled as Claude looked at the flowers in awe.  
“How did you know that she liked these flowers specifically?” Claude held onto them making sure that they would be given proper care.  
“Flayn talks about you three quite a bit,” Seteth pulled a blanket over her making sure she was warm. “She likes you three.”  
“Well,” Claude smiled. “I am glad to be her friend then, and I truly appreciate this.”  
Seteth nodded as he watched Claude protect those flowers like they were the most important thing there. To him, Seteth was sure that they were. 

Byleth looked up in surprise as she saw three other carriages waiting there for them at the entrance of the Underworld. She placed a hand on her sword ready to fight to protect her friends and family. At least until Sitiri spoke up and waved to them in acknowledgment. She watched as one of the carriages opened, as Rhea walked out and smiled as they walked up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there to the Underworld!!!! Yay!


	8. Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their small journey to the Underworld, Byleth finds out about a few of the wedding traditions of the Overworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underworld is cold mostly on Byleth's Palace, and I am working on a list of the gods so if anyone is curious about that don't worry.

Byleth looked at them confused as she fell back slightly to speak with Seteth. She could tell from looking at his expression that he had no idea that his siblings were coming with them, but she had to be sure. Byleth frowned as she watched Rhea carefully, her generals on were on edge as they saw her approaching.   
“Seteth did you not know she was coming with?” Byleth leaned down slightly.  
“No, I did not,” He sounded worried. “I fear she will cause trouble.”  
Byleth nodded as she sat up on Pebbles as Rhea walked her and Seteth’s way after greeting Sitiri. Rhea smiled at them, a sweet smile hiding something behind it, something that showed in her eyes. Byleth glared down at her as she did not dismount the wyvern. Rhea looked to Seteth who looked uncomfortable with the setting that Rhea had caused.  
“I suppose Sititri had not been able to tell you everything.” Rhea smiled at her brother. “We will be joining you on your remaining month before you are husband and wife.”  
“Why is that?” Seteth sighed as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated.  
“To prepare the two of you,” Rhea chuckled. “After all there will be the engagement ball, the vows, the bonding ceremony, and the bedding ceremony.”  
Seteth jumped when he heard that, he was so preoccupied with the fact he would be remarrying, he had completely forgotten the bedding ceremony. A ceremony he was able to talk his family out of once though because of Rhea it was a difficult fight. A million thoughts ran through his head as he panicked.  
“What is a bedding ceremony?” Byleth looked at the two curiously.  
“Oh, dear child,” Rhea laughed at her naivete. “It is when the bride, and groom’s friends, family, and even many of their neighbors put them to bed.”  
“But we are grown adults,” She said confused. “Why would we need to be put to bed?”  
“Well putting you to bed in the sense of we lead you to your room,” Rhea began as Seteth became as red as a pomegranate. “And once you are there, we either witness you two have sex or leave just before but making sure you consummate.”  
“Wh-what!” She yelped; it was now Byleth’s turn to blush. “Yo-y-y-you can’t be-be serious!”  
The young goddess stuttered as she blushed heavily. The idea of being watched during such a private intimate moment making her embarrassed. She had not known this was a tradition of theirs.  
“I am very serious,” Rhea laughed. “After all we must make sure you conceive a child or at least have some good practice.”  
Seteth looked mortified as Byleth looked to him for answers as if pleading for help out of that specific side of the traditions. Rhea smiled sweetly at the young deity as she waited for the two to calm down. Seteth sighed as he gave Rhea his famous glare, making her chuckle and walk back to her own carriage.   
As they made their way down the cave, Seteth held onto his spear as he watched his surroundings change from the lush forest to cold stone. The darkness of the cave started swallowing the light that was the overworld. He let out a quiet sigh as he watched the settings around them. Byleth led the way to her palace, her generals were walking on either side of the carriages ready for a fight if it came to that. A sudden deep dread filled him, his breath hitched as the air became scarce, panic set in making him look up to Flayn who was not fairing any better. He struggled to get to his daughter, his heart beating faster and faster as he struggled. As suddenly as the pressure came, it left, Seteth took a deep breath, gasping for air. Flayn doing much the same as she woke up slightly.   
“We just passed over the Abyss,” He heard Byleth speak to them. “Are you two going to be alright?”  
“We should be,” Seteth gave a sigh as he checked his daughter who was very shaken. 

~~~~

The palace was large, larger than that of Gerreg Mach, it looked like the building was made of obsidian, and the outside was freezing. He wrapped Flayn in both blankets he had brought to keep her warm. Flayn shivered slightly as she stepped out of the carriage with her father. Seteth frowned as he asked Rhea to take her inside while he helped with the bags. His sister obliged him as she left inside with Flayn and Sitiri.  
“You are going to catch a cold if you stay out here with us,” Byleth frowned looking at the man shiver. “Go inside with your family.”  
“I cannot leave you all out here to take up our bags,” He frowned.   
“It is fine, the servants will handle it,” she sighed as she linked his arm with hers. “For now, you need to get inside and warm up.”  
He wanted to protest but the sudden chill up his spine made him go silent as Byleth lead him inside. The two followed by her generals and father. Seteth looked around silently, the palace was beautiful, however, it was very dark. Torches lit their way to the dining hall, a large meal waiting for them, and many gods there as well. Seteth’s eyes widened as there were enough to fill a small ballroom. He watched as the generals immediately went to their seats, his shock going into a slight subtle smile when he spotted Claude sit next to a lovely pink-haired woman.   
“I suppose I have you to thank for Claude’s good mood,” She whispered to him as they let everyone get to their seats.  
“I only did him a favor,” He sighed slightly. “Nothing more.”  
Byleth gave him a small smile as she looked up to him briefly. They moved to the seats at the head of the table, he gave a slight frown as it reminded him of his new role there in the Underworld. Consort was what he would be prince consort of the Underworld. Byleth smiled a bit worried at how everyone seemed to be staring at them.  
“I suppose everyone has questions,” She calmly spoke.  
“Well, that’s stating the obvious Professor!” A blue-haired man laughed.  
“Isn’t he a little weak looking to be marrying you Professor?” a red-haired boy chuckled. “Seriously, you should have just married one of us.”  
“Oh please, anyone is a better choice then you,” The blonde next to him rolled her eyes.   
Seteth let out a small sigh as he watched and listened to the other gods talking about him as if he was not there. Byleth shook her head as she let out a small huff, as she stood up from her seat. Seteth watched her as she stood, she gave them a small glare making the gods stop and sit back as they looked up at her.  
“It is rude to speak about someone like they are not here,” Sitiri was the first to speak, sipping tea next to her husband. “Right, Byleth?”  
“Yes,” Byleth nodded, her face softening as she sat down again. “I have not even introduced everyone here and no one has even asked basic questions.”  
They all seemed to look down as if they were children being scolded. Seteth blinked slightly surprised as he had never really seen this kind of relationship between ruler and subjects. It was refreshing, the relationship between Rhea and her subjects were far different, his current situation was a testament to that.   
“In any case, this is Seteth, God of the Earth,” She spoke plainly. “He and I will be marrying soon, meaning he will be your King from that day onward. You all will respect him as such.”  
Seteth looked at her surprised, she had just told her subjects that he would be their king. He felt a number of emotions about this, confusion was the loudest, but he kept his composure. It was when he felt Rhea’s burning glare that all his thoughts came to a halt, he glanced towards his sister. The woman in question was smiling, but her eyes held a different emotion. One that made a chill run down his spine.   
“He is to be King?” She finally spoke addressing Byleth. “Not consort?”  
“Of course, He will be my equal,” She met Rhea’s gaze. “Is that a problem?”  
“No, it is just surprising,” Rhea’s smile hid her inner malice well, but Seteth knew when she was livid. “You see, as Queen of the sky and Overworld, we do not allow spouses of the rulers to be more then consorts.”  
“Then how are you balanced then?” Byleth looked at Rhea, holding herself high.   
The air in the room grew more intense as everyone watched the two leaders glaring each other down. Sitiri sighed as she slammed her cup down on the table, grabbing everyone’s attention as the goblet hit the wood with a thud. Byleth frowned and looked down, again that adorable pout on her face of a child being scolded. Rhea on the other hand was not happy that Sitiri had interrupted them. She would not argue with her though as she did not wish to lose her again. Dinner had presumed after Byleth told her subjects she would answer their questions later. 

~~~~

He ran a hand through his hair, tired from the events at dinner, he appreciated the fact he was currently alone. The master bedroom was large and less dark then what he was expecting, it held more black then what he would like to admit to, but it did not look out of place. He was slowly disrobing as he prepared his nightclothes, wanting nothing more for a nice bath and relaxing night. A soft gasp had sounded off behind him as he turned to see that Byleth had entered the room, her face bright red as she covered her eyes. He must have been quite the sight before her with his scared body.   
“I apologize, I had forgotten we are sharing a room.” He spoke calmly.   
“I-I-It is-is fine,” She spoke tripping over her words.   
“Is my body truly so unsightly?” He chuckled bitterly, as he started to grab his tunic.  
“No!” She yelled grabbing his arm to stop him, her cheeks as crimson as red lilies. “I……I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you.”  
“Ah,” Seteth looked down at her. “You did not offend me.”  
Byleth nodded and stayed looking down at her hands. Her face burned from embarrassment, and something else, this strange want for him that started on the surface. She felt her blood running hot as her hands were still on his arm. She only saw him briefly, but she was completely enamored with him. His body held battle scars, and strange markings. He was also a very in shape man.   
“Byleth?” He looked at her an eyebrow raised at her. “Are you alright?”  
“Huh?” She looked up at him still completely red. “Ah, I’m sorry I umm…”  
“Are you alright?” He sighed.  
“Oh, Um Yes,” She nodded.   
“Okay,” He grabbed his clothes and walked to the private bathroom. “I will use the bath first.”  
“Okay,” She nodded still red as a freshly ripened apple.   
Her thoughts racing as she heard the door close behind him, and confusion filling her. She had never felt this level of attraction towards anyone before. She bit her lip squirming slightly at the thought of him, he was beyond beautiful, and his body truly showed he was more then what his surface looked. She greatly wished she would be able to see him again like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is a babe, I love flustered Byleth, and Rhea doesn't like change. lol


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth shows Seteth the palace, Rhea is being pushy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, sorry guys.

She was laying on her belly, sleeping soundlessly as she drifted off to sleep. Seteth was surprised by how quickly she fell asleep. He sighed as he pulled a blanket upon her as he rounded the bed, and laid down himself. He watched the ceiling as he tried to sleep, and just as he was about to he felt the unusual warmth of a body at his side. He bushed heavily as he saw Byleth cuddling up to him, holding onto his arm as if to reassure herself that he was there. Seteth blushed heavily as he tried to go to sleep again. Eventually, sleep takes him.

He woke up alone in bed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around at his surroundings. He sighed as he remembered he was in the Underworld. He sat up as he decided on getting dressed for the day. Stretching as he made his way out of the room. The halls were long, and he had noticed that alone they looked darker than before. Almost lonely and as silent as death.  
“I see you are awake,” He heard her voice come from behind him.  
“Ah, Byle-eth,” Seteth stammered as he turned and saw Byleth.  
She was wearing a dusty pink dress, her hair was tied back beautifully, made into a bun in the shape of a rose. There were small flowers placed in her dark blue locks and small pearls. She looked beautiful and elegant. Seteth blinked and shook his head a bit as he turned fully towards her.  
“Is something wrong?” Byleth looked up at him fidgeting slightly.  
“No, I am just….surprised,” He placed his hands behind his back slightly, as he stood up straight. “I usually see you in black.”  
“Oh, I can see why you would be surprised by that,” She nodded as she smoothed out her dress. “I just thought I would dress in something more comfortable while I show you around.”  
“Show me around?” He looked at her slightly confused.  
“Yes,” She nodded, her face still neutral as it always has been, though he did notice the slight color to her cheeks. “I am going to show you around so when we marry, you will know your way around the palace and the grounds.”  
“I see,” He nods as he offers her his hand so she may lead him around. “Let us go then.”  
Byleth nodded as she took his hand, leading him around the palace and talking about the rooms as he tours around. Seteth seemed to enjoy the quieter areas of her domain. She smiled as she brought him to the garden, which was rich with flowers and various plants.   
“The garden is beautiful,” He said, touching a few blue flowers known as forget-me-nots. “Ah, that reminds me, where is Flayn?”  
“She is with Hilda and a few of the girls,” Byleth replied. “You do not have to worry; she will be safe with them.”  
Seteth frowned slightly but not from annoyance or anger, but more of worry. She chuckled slightly at his face. Seteth frowned at her slightly but gave a smile as to show he held no animosity towards her. Byleth blushed slightly, at the smile and decided she would carry on with the tour.  
It was hours later that they arrived in the tearoom that they met Rhea who was with her husband and Byleth’s parents. They seemed to have come at the right time seeing as Jeralt and Rhea were glaring at each other. Byleth sighed as they made them sit down with them.  
“This is such perfect timing my flower,” Sitiri smiled at Byleth. “We were just talking about the wedding preparations.”  
“Yes, why don’t you two join us?” Rhea smiled at them as well, making the pair feel awkward.

~~~~

“Now to start everything we must decorate the ballroom for your engagement ball,” Rhea stated with a smile. “You must write your vows and prepare you both for the bedding ceremony.”  
“Actually,” Seteth spoke up much to everyone else’s relief. “I do not think a bedding ceremony is needed.”  
“Nonsense,” Rhea chuckled. “After all, how are we to know if you conceive or consummated or not?”  
“That is none of your concern Rhea,” He sighed rubbing his temples. “And even if it was, conceiving takes time and the right conditions.”  
“You are a fertility god Seteth,” Rhea countered. “There should be no trouble, that is unless you both do not have sex.”  
“Well Rhea,” Sitiri spoke up slightly. “What if they wish to have some time for themselves before having a baby?”  
“Nonsense,” She dismissed the suggestion. “It is important to carry on and create new gods.”  
Byleth fidgeted, the uncomfortable conversation only just started but it was one of the worst she was ever subjected to. Rhea speaking on how her wedding should go as if she had no choice in the matter made her upset. Seteth seemed to catch on to this as he offered some of the tea to her. She smiled slightly as she took the cup and sipped at it as Rhea prattle on about their traditions.   
“In order to get you both prepared,” Rhea looked at them, a darkness in her eyes. “You’ll have to get to ‘know’ each other, intimately.”  
“Now wait a minute,” Jeralt barked, glaring at Rhea. “The Kid should be allowed to wait as long as she needs to.”  
“If we allow that she will never get pregnant,” Rhea growled at Jeralt. “We need more gods on the Overworld!”  
“Why should that be my job?” Byleth muttered into her cup, not realizing she had said that out loud.   
“Excuse me?” Rhea glared down at her the atmosphere in the room becoming thick and suffocating.   
Seteth could hear his heart pounding, the air became thinner and he could see it was affecting only those from the Overworld. Byleth frowned when she saw her mother and fiancé in pain. She even felt some pity for Rhea’s husband who was wheezing as the air in the room thinned. She stood up, glaring at the green-haired woman.   
“That is enough,” Byleth commanded, energy leaving her as her hair and eyes turned as green as mint.   
The energy emitted from her, filling the room and making the air normal again. Rhea looked at her in shock as Byleth glared at her. Her form glowed a golden color. Seteth stared up to her, surprised as Byleth showed one of her powers. As the glow subsided Byleth crossed her arms in annoyance.  
“I am not a breeding mare,” Byleth spoke, her voice similar to when she regarded her people. “And Seteth is not some Studhorse. If we wish to have children than that will be when we have decided to have them.”  
Their conversation had reached its impasse, as Rhea quickly found out that Byleth was not someone she could bully. She realized that now things were changing and this was a completely different power struggle than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even Byleth's final form lol.


	10. List of deities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the list, What do you guys think? It took me a while for me to think through this list but I wanna hear y'all's opinions.

Rhea-Sky   
Seteth-Earth and Fertility   
Macuil-Wind  
Indech -Water   
Flayn-Light and life  
Edelgard-Conquest   
Hubert-Witchcraft  
Claude-Trickery   
Hilda-Love  
Dimitri-Death  
Sitiri-Spring and Blooms  
Jeralt-War and Death  
Byleth-Goddess of fire and the underworld  
Caspear- Bravery   
Petra-Loyalty   
Dorathea-Lust and 2nd muse of music  
Lindheart-Knowledge  
Hannaman-Science   
Manuela-Medicine and 1st muse of music   
Lorenz-Alchemy  
Leonie-War  
Raphael-Strength   
Ignaz-Art  
Marianna- Animals   
Alois-Victory   
Ashe-Archery   
Annette-Domesticity   
Sylvain-Wine   
Ingrid-Warfare   
Felix-Swordsmanship   
Bernidetta-Writing   
Ferdinand-Moral Justice  
Mercedes-Peace   
Jertza-Revenge   
Lysythia-Magic  
Cyril-Order  
Catherine-Justice in Battle  
Shamir-Hunt  
Dedue-Protection


	11. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth have grown close. Flayn has also grown close so someone there in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each time I hear the word, I here Ne-yo's closer song idk why.

After the incident, Seteth and Byleth began spending more time together. She had found out a few things about him in that short amount of time. Like the fact, he liked ginger and four spiced blend of tea. Or that fishing was a hobby of his even though he was not very good at it. Even the fact he didn’t like peaches came as a surprise to her as his daughter seemed to love them. She wondered as she picked fruits for the bonding ceremony. She smiled as she picked at the Pomegranates in her garden a smile on her face. The seeds would be used to help bind him to her domain.   
“Hmmm maybe dragon fruit,” She smiled as she looked over the fruits. “And Figs as well should be perfect.”  
“You really are just excited at this aren’t you?” She heard a voice at the entrance of the garden.  
“Is there a problem with me being excited about getting married?” She sighed as she picked plenty of fruit when they returned to the surface.  
“They are probably tricking you,” Leonie sassed.  
“There is truly no reason to trust that they will not go back on their word,” Edelgard spoke, her voice firm and full of conviction like always.  
“I do not usually agree with the sentiments of distrust,” Ingrid sighed, and she looked at her commander worried. “Edelgard is right, we all think so.”  
“Do you now?” She looked at them with her normal emotionless face, the girls sighing as they were eased by her not being mad at them.  
“Yes, Professor,” Ingrid spoke again. “Think of what they did to Glenn! The Nabateans are monsters! As soon as you are married what makes you think he won’t kill you?”  
“Ingrid is right teacher,” Edelgard frowned as she walked up to her. “He does not belong here!”  
“Not to mention how much this is an insult to your father!” Leonie glared at Byleth. “They have been his enemy for years! All of them do not deserve our mercy!”  
“I’ve heard enough,” She looked back at her fruits as the three went quiet, her voice small as she spoke. “You three have forgotten my mother and I are Nabatean as well.”  
This silenced them a quiet unease filled the garden. Byleth frowned sighing as she walked past the three girls. She did not want to entertain this conversation further, she would only become irritated and lash out at them. 

~~~~

Seteth sighed as his brothers followed him. Indech walking slightly behind as Macuil walked next to him.   
“Why are you going through with this Cichol?” Macuil exclaimed.  
“We need peace,” He gave a plain quick answer as he found the library. “Something that you should remember making a sacrifice for.”  
“Leave my wife out of this,” He glared at his brother. “She is nothing like the Agarthans.”  
“Yet she was still an arranged marriage to broker a peace,” Seteth sighed as he looked at the various books that the library held.  
“You seem more docile around her, lately,” Indech finally spoke. “I am just curious about why.”  
“I spent time with her,” He sighed as he looked at his brothers. “She is actually very sweet, and moments of curiosity that is actually quite adorable.”  
His brother stopped in their tracks as they looked at him wide-eyed. Their brother had come to like his fiancé, the girl who he was being forced to marry by their sister. They just stood there and watched him walk around the library. 

~~~~

Byleth made her way to the courtyard where she could fish in peace for a good hour or so. She smiled slightly at Seteth next to her as he decided to join her in fishing as well. It felt like it was going to be a good day, that was until they found themselves at the dock of the lake. There on the dock was Flayn and Dimitri. To Seteth’s horror and Byleth’s surprise, the two were kissing. Byleth dropped the supplies she had in hand and grabbed Seteth who was ready to attack Dimitri as she pulled him away she waved a hand at the two who were embarrassed when caught.   
“What are you doing?” Seteth protested as he let her pull him away, both not wanting to be hurt and to hurt her. “That Vagabond was corrupting my daughter!”  
“He was giving her, her first kiss Seteth,” She laughed as she took him to the garden. “They are teenagers, let them be, and Dimitri is the safest choice out of the men here.”  
“Safest?” He looked at her surprised. “He’s the God of Death!”  
“Yes, and from you she holds life,” She smirks. “Also, at the very least she did not pick Sylvain.”  
“I….suppose that is a reasonable point.” He nodded with a sigh.   
“Just let her be, she is in good hands with Dimitri,” She brought him to one of the gazebos. “Relax, we should have some tea.”  
Seteth sighed as he nodded still anxious over leaving his daughter alone with a young man. He trusted Byleth though as they sat down and had tea. Byleth smiled as she enjoyed the ginger tea with him, happy that Seteth trusted her opinions and decisions now.

~~~~

She stared at the mirror anxiously, her mother forced her to hold still as she measured her. She felt the needle come very close to her skin her mother pinned fabric together. She pouted when her mother would poke at her to move her arm out of the way, or when she talked about how the fabric needed to be more covering as to show virtue and how they needed the perfect white to show virginity.   
“Why can I not wear black?” She asked as Sitiri looked surprised at her daughter.  
“It is a Nabatean tradition my bloom,” She smiled. “Most married as virgins as to show commitment, so they would wear white, others wore pink as a way to show devotion, emerald for fertility, and blue for trust.”  
“I see,” She sighed. “What if I wasn’t a virgin when I married?”  
“Well there really wouldn’t be a difference,” She smiled at her daughter. “I mean I was not a virgin when I married your father.”  
“Really?” Byleth looked to her mother curiously.  
“Yes, your father after he and I fell in love, had a hard time keeping his hands off me,” She chuckled. “In fact, I am very sure I got pregnant with you before he and I even exchanged vows.”  
“Why did you never tell me this before?” She looked at her mother curiously.   
“Because Jeralt is like any other father,” She helped her out of the mockup. “He believes in the saying, ‘Do as I say, not as I use to do.’”   
Byleth nodded in understanding as she straightened out her dress. Her usual outfit was always with some kind of armor, but since peace was being made between the gods themselves, she needed to show trust in them. So she started only wearing her robes and dresses without her armor. Jeralt was against it at first but it did not take Sitiri long to change his mind.   
“If you like him Byleth,” Sitiri looked to her daughter. “Take a chance on your boundaries. You both will be married.”  
“He does not care for me like that mother,” She frowned at her mother.  
“That was before he got to know you, my child,” She smirked. “Why not try and find out?”

~~~~

She walked back into her room as she started to think back to her conversation with her mother. Sitiri was encouraging her to try testing the boundaries between Seteth and herself. She bit her lip as she thought about it, the idea was very enticing as it meant two things. Either Seteth truly only liked her as a friend at this point, or he may feel the same lust she has been feeling for him. She thought again on the word, lust, it felt wrong when she thought of him like it wasn’t exactly lust, but something more. She sighed as she started to undress, grabbing a towel as she walked into her bathroom completely bare.   
“By-Byleth!” She heard Seteth, her turning to the sauna hid him with steam and water.  
“Ah,” She blushed as she covered her body with her towel. “I-I-I am sorry, I didn’t know yo-you- “  
“Byleth,” Seteth blushed as he turned away from her sigh as he stopped her. “I…It is fine, I am sure you were going to use the bath for the same reason I have decided to.”   
“The-then may I join you?” She asked as she decided to take her mother’s advice.   
“O-Of course,” He nodded.  
She perked up as she smiled slightly, her slowly walking over and joining him in the water. The water was filled with flowers and oils to help someone relax. Many of them were grown in her garden, but the oils were far different from the ones she had. These were nicer and made her feel like she was on the surface again. She looked at Seteth as he let himself sink a little deeper in the water. She smiled slightly as she made her way towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff maybe coming lol. Also Finally pomegranate reference. They are important to the myth. lol


	12. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth experiences something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Lol

Seteth was blushing heavily as he tried to bathe himself. He could hear Byleth moving in the water and cleaning herself as he bit his lip. Byleth bit her lip as she subtly moved closer to him. He tensed when he felt her presence closer to his.  
“Byleth,” He blushed. “What are you doing?”  
“I am helping you scrub your back,” She smiled as she moved closer.  
“I suppose that is helpful,” He blushed as he allows her to scrub his back.  
He felt her fingers on him, delicate and warm. He bit his lip again, he had missed being touched. He had gone so long without the intimacy of another in any way. Byleth stepped closer and he could feel her body on him.  
“Seteth….” She let out, her hot breath on his back.  
He gasped as turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Byleth let out a small, surprised noise as she held onto him, her hands at his back as Seteth kissed her passionately. The two fell back into the water because of his sudden pounce. Byleth could feel his length was hard against her thigh as he kissed her. Blyeth let out a moan when she felt his hands move to her breasts, panting as her body felt on fire as he touched her. Vines started to fill the room as various flowers grew and bloomed. All of them a lovely pink color as she looked up at the ceiling as Seteth pulled her up out of the water. They separated staying still as their foreheads met both panting as they had stopped their touching.  
“I….I am so sorry,” Seteth began to stutter as he was pulling away slightly.  
Byleth was never good with words, all her life she showed her feelings and love toward everyone through her action. Whether that be a comforting hug or a reassuring hand on the shoulder. Byleth thought for a second as Seteth started to separate from her body. Her body felt like it moved on its own, as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to her and kissing passionately. Seteth tensed as Byleth had kissed him, his cheeks heating up as she poured so much of her emotions and feelings into that kiss. Seteth felt his heart rate increase as he held her close and reciprocated the kiss.  
He picked her up and brought her out of the bathing room, both of them still naked and dripping wet from the hot water. He laid her down on the soft cushion of the bed as he kissed her again, moving down to her neck then her breasts. He made small love bites down her belly making her moan at the sensation of his lips on her. He placed her legs on his shoulders as he kissed the inside of her thighs, Byleth biting her lip to suppress the needy moan that was rising through her throat. Seteth, however, seemed to not like that as he bit into her thigh, not piercing the skin but surprising her enough to allow a yelp, escape her.  
“Do not silence yourself Byleth,” He growled lightly. “I want to hear every sound you make.”  
Byleth blushed heavily as she nodded in response, as she let out a sudden gasp at him suddenly lick her folds. Seteth smirked at the slight tremble the made as he started to lick her more, slowly slipping his tongue inside her, she was already slightly dripping from their earlier escapades. His tongue worked her like it had always known her. He held in place as she started moaning and trying to buck her hips for more friction. He smirked slightly to himself as he felt how close she was. In only moments she came, her nectar covered his chin as he pulled slightly away. He kissed her sweetly as he settled himself between her legs, Byleth blushing as she kissed back tasting herself on him.  
She wrapped her arms around him when she felt the tip of his cock at her, teasing and prodding at her to test her comfortability. Byleth bites her lip as he fills her completely, her nails digging into his back slightly. Seteth gasps slightly as she squeezes him, a groan escaping him as he tried to stay still to allow her to adjust to his length. He kissed her temple as he held her there, only to receive a sudden buck of her hip to motion for him to keep going. A slight growl left his throat as he kissed her before thrusting into her. Byleth moaned and whined as he thrusted into her, Seteth having an even pace as he made love to her.  
“Se-Set-Seteth!” She stuttered as she felt her body start to twitch, her breathing increased and she could feel something coming.  
Seteth knew what was happening as he increased his pace, it becoming erratic as he thrusted into her. She was ready to cum as she panted, a loud whine leaving her mouth as he held her there. She cried out as she came over him again, only this was far more intense as her eyes rolled back and her nails left long marks on his back. He rode out her orgasm as his own came not too long after hers, filling her completely with his seed. They stayed like that for minutes before Byleth’s grip on him relaxed as sleep was ready to take her. Seteth let out a small sigh, reluctant to pull out of her, he kissed her forehead as he pulled the blankets over them. He held her close to him as her pulled more of the blankets over them, keeping the warmth from their romp in the sheets. Byleth nuzzled into him as she rested her head on his chest, her being quickly lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. Seteth ran a hand through her hair as she slept soundlessly. He blushed as he kissed the top of his head, then resting his head as he slowly fell asleep. 

~~~~

Byleth woke up to her fiancé holding her close, her cheek pressed against his beautiful chest, as she moved her head slightly to look up at him. A smile formed on her lips as she watched him sleep, listening to his heartbeat as it sang in her ear. Seteth seemed to pull her closer to himself as he slept, Byleth blushed heavily as she nuzzled into him more, slowly falling back asleep.  
It was probably an hour or so later when she woke up again. Pouting as she felt only a pillow under her, letting out a little disappointed sigh as she nuzzled into the pillow that smelled like him. She quickly closed her eyes when she heard a door creak open, pretending to sleep. She could hear footsteps, and then the noise of clothes being put on. The footsteps then sounded like the tapping of boots as she heard it grow closer. She felt the warm breath of his person, the slight scratchiness of his beard, and soft lips kissing her temple before she heard him leave. A smile bloomed on her face, as joy spilled into her heart.  
She didn’t get properly dressed until Manuela and Sitiri came in to check on her. Byleth realizing one downside to sex being that she could barely walk. Sitiri giving her daughter a small sympathetic smile as Manuela tried her hardest to suppress her laughter. Byleth sighed as her mother decided a light color of dress would not work that day as there were slight bruises from where Seteth bit and held her down. Though Byleth did not complain, her mother was upset at having to place her darling sweet bright flower into dark colors. Manuela, on the other hand, tried picking out clothes that would show far more skin than anything else, the three finally settling of a black dress that covered her legs, breasts, and neck. It had gold trimming and slight designs on it. Her mother again putting her hair up in a rose bun, held together by a pin of some forget-me-nots that held a small chain of tiny leaves dangling from it. She needed help walking around after getting dressed, her mother gladly doing so until they ran into Jeralt and Sitiri distracted her father as she escaped as best she could.  
“Byleth?” He spoke finding her under a tree, almost like she was hiding.  
“A-ah, Seteth,” She blushed heavily, embarrassed by her current situation.  
“Are…you alright?” He kneeled down holding his hand out slightly. “You look very flushed.”  
“I am okay,” She nodded taking his hand and trying to get up. “I have Ummm, been having trouble getting around my palace.”  
Seteth blushed heavily at the confession, memories from last night flooding his mind. He only nodded in understanding and helped her around for the rest of the day in Sitiri’s place. 

~~~~

She pouted as Seteth had wrapped her in one of the blankets so she would not touch him. She wiggled around as he tried to sleep, making him frown as she continued to move around on the bed. It was when he heard a yelp and a small thud that he got up and went to check on her. Worry filled him as he checks on her, only to be put at ease at her laughing at herself. A small smile on his face as he helped her out of the blanket, so she was not in the blanket cocoon.  
“Are you alright?” He checks her over again, still slightly worried by her falling.  
“Yes,” She nodded as she stopped his hands. “I am fine.”  
Seteth blushed as she kept her eyes on his hands, she liked holding them, her hands easily covered by his. He sighed as he rested his forehead to hers, Byleth blushed as she looked up into his eyes, his pupils dilated, hers were the same way as they stared into each other’s eyes. Seteth slowly moved in closer much to Byleth’s delight as she met him in a sweet kiss, their hands and arms moving to wrap around each other. 

~~~~

She woke up in his arms still clothed but far more relaxed and comfortable. She nuzzled into his chest as she listened to his heartbeat again. Its rhythm, far more pleasant to her than any symphony that Manuela or Dorathea could inspire or sing in. Seteth let out a sigh as he ran a hand through her hair, startling her slightly.  
“Good morning,” He smiled, making her blush heavily. “I have noticed that you seem very fond of my chest.”  
“It’s not your chest,” She blushed and pouted up at him. “It’s your heartbeat, it is really nice, I like it.”  
Seteth blushed at the confession as he held her, Byleth took that as him saying he was okay with her listening to his heart. They stayed like that for most of the morning. He had missed this part of being with someone the most. The intimacy of love, at least that was what it felt like, love. The two never even noticed how many flowers and vines filled the room now, at this point, it just felt right.


	13. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has finally come, and Seteth and Byleth are joining their lives together for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time skip, wanted to have them get married, I have plans lol. *evil laugh*

She bit her lip as her mother and friends helped her dress. She was anxious as they prepared her for the ceremony. She felt something was going to happen, whether that be good or bad she did not know. She sighed as they the upper part of her hair wrapping it into a bun as they let the rest of her locks of hair cascade down her back. Her dress was no longer white but instead was a lovely champagne color, her veil coming down the pool into the dress as it blended into the train of the dress. It was a mermaid-style in shape, the bust shape a V-neck wrap with lace sleeves. Her mother decorating the dress and veil with various flowers that matched the bouquet.   
“Mama, are you sure I am ready?” She bit her lip, nearly ruining her lip paint.   
“I believe you are baby,” She smiles. “After all, He seems to have really become taken by you.”  
Byleth smiles and blushes slightly, her mother shooing the rest of the girls out of the room once they were done. Jeralt waited outside so he could walk his daughter down the aisle a frown on his face. Byleth walked over to her father a sweet smile on her face, she knew her father didn’t like this arrangement, but she would reassure him that this was the best choice they had.   
“Are you ready kid?” Jeralt looked at her.  
“Yes,” She smiled. “I am.”

~~~~

Seteth wore the wedding robes of the Nabatean, the robe should have matched the bride’s dress. His usual circlet gone from his head, he sighed as he waited there. He could feel Rhea’s glare still on him as he waited for Byleth. Flayn sat with her uncles as she scolded them for trying to talk her father out of this marriage again. His siblings took him and Flayn from the Underworld for the last few weeks he and Byleth were supposed to be together. He had reflected on how close he had allowed her to become. Now he could not see his life without Byleth. When he heard everyone stand to attention, he turned around to face the woman who was to become his wife. He looked at her frozen at the sight of her, she was beautiful, practically glowing as she walked down the aisle to him. Seteth had lived centuries, he loved the earth and its beauty, yet Byleth before him now was by far one of the most beautiful creatures that walked the world. He was able to keep his composure with everything except for the smile on his face when she arrived in front of him. He offered his arm, her gladly taking it as they stepped up to a platform where a chalice stood. A black and white metallic cup encrusted in jewels of emerald and amethyst. Before the chalice sat two rings, silver bands, one with a beautiful pattern in the shape of a flower, and the other with a large emerald on it. They faced each other as she picked up the rings, Sitiri smiling as she stood before them in Rhea’s place to perform the ceremony.   
“We come together this day in celebration,” Her mother beamed with pride for her daughter. “To bring together in a union, not just our feuding sides, but these two gods in a bond that will last for eternity.”  
Sitiri took the fruits that were picked by both Seteth and Byleth to bond themselves to each other, she started to crush them, juicing them inside the chalice. A smile on her lips as she started the first bonding incantation. On the chalice, runes appeared and wrapped around the stem of the cup.   
“To bond Seteth, God of the earth to Byleth Goddess of the Fire, they shall exchange rings,” Sitiri smiled as the two slipped the rings on the other’s finder. “This is to represent them keeping their souls to their hearts.”  
Sitiri picked up the chalice and held it out, performing another incantation, the runes surrounding the rim of the cup. She gently placed it in their hands as they came together to hold the chalice up. She then grabbed a red string, wrapping it around the stem of the chalice, then tying the ends to their rings.   
“From this chalice, you unite your lives, forever bound to the other,” Sitiri smiled as she performed the last incantation, the runes running down the chalice and making the string turn into a beautiful light still connecting them. “You will now drink from the chalice.”  
Byleth smiled as their hands moved in unison, the chalice first going to Seteth’s lips as he drank the mixed fruits. His eyes focused on Byleth as he drank half of the wine, it then moving to Byleth’s red-stained lips as she drank the rest. The string disappearing as the runes became a part of their bodies, wrapping around their ring fingers under their rings. Sitiri taking the chalice as she smiled at the two.  
“To seal the ceremony and unite us, and them as one,” Sitiri held her arms out to address everyone. “Seteth and Byleth shall seal their union with a kiss.”  
Blyeth blushed as they moved closer to each other, Seteth leaned down as she tiptoed slightly to meet him. Their lips meeting in a warm, sweet kiss, their hands intertwined. Byleth smiled into the kiss as she could taste the sweet wine on his lips still, her squeezing his hand slightly as a way to show her excitement. When they broke the kiss, they faced Sitiri, this time Jeralt walked up and appeared next to his wife. Seteth looked slightly confused at this, only for Byleth to squeeze his hand in reassurance. Sitiri waved a hand as Claude and Hilda walked over each holding a crown in their hands.  
“Both of you shall now kneel,” Sitiri spoke as she stood proudly next to her husband.  
Byleth was first to kneel before her parents, Seteth followed still slightly confused on if this part was actually happening or not. Sitiri took the crown Hilda held and placed it on Byleth’s head. Jeralt was next as he took the crown Claude held as he placed it on Seteth’s head.   
“With your union, we become united as new and old gods come together,” Sitiri spoke as she watched them. “And with your marriage you tie your life with Byleth, now rise and face everyone.”  
The two did as Sitiri said, standing together, side by side and hand in hand. Seteth thought he was in some kind of dream as he looked over everyone. Byleth smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand.   
“Now you stand here, belonging to both worlds,” Sitiri smiled as she held her husband’s hand. “King Cichol and Queen Byleth of the underworld.”  
Many of the gods there cheered as they were crowned and married before them. Seteth genuinely surprised at his place with the gods of the underworld. 

~~~~

The reception was lively as they watched the celebration. Each of the gods who had attended coming up to congratulate them and give them gifts. Some of them being ranging from absolutely lewd to things to help with fertility. Byleth blushing heavily as Manuela, the goddess she seemed the closest to gave her a large box of “special” teas.   
“They seem to have warmed to the idea of you,” Byleth smiled at Seteth who gave her a small smile himself.  
It was very noticeable that he was nervous, to her at the very least as he did not let go of her hand. It shook as it held hers, she gave him another squeeze of reassurance as more guests came up to present gifts. Seteth looked surprised as his brothers walked up both with their wives by their sides as they presented their gifts. Macuil presenting a beautiful glass ornament that played a sweet melody as it spun slowly.   
“I made this, I call it a mobile,” He smirked as his wife rolled her eyes at how prideful he was. “It is to help with whatever future child you will have dearest brother.”  
“Ah, I see, we thank you for your gift,” Seteth gave a smile to his brother, but Byleth could tell he was annoyed.   
“I have brought this as a gift for you both,” Indech walked over a set of silver bracelets both holding emeralds on them.   
“Oh, these are beautiful,” Byleth took the bracelets a smile on her face.  
“I am glad that you like them, dear sister,” He smiled. “They are a gift that each of you, wear so that if you both are apart you can hear and feel each other when away from the other.”  
“That is thoughtful Indech,” Seteth smiled at his younger brother.   
Byleth smiled as Hilda took the gifts and placed them with the others in a safe place. Byleth smiled when Flayn came up next, she held a set of pearls. One pearl was green the other was light pink, they were perfectly round as they hung from their strings.   
“I brought you both pearls from the coast,” Flayn smiled at the two, her father beaming at her. “This is to represent love and to welcome you to our family Byleth.”  
Byleth smiled as she was touched by Flayn’s gift to them, taking her hands, her heart could just burst from joy at how sweet the girl was. Flayn walked over and hugged both of them, whispering something into his ear before going to sit with her friends. Seteth seemed to be deep in thought after that as the last set walked up to give their gifts. Queen Rhea and her husband stood in front of them, an intimidating stare knocked Seteth back to reality as he sat up straight meeting his sister’s stare. Byleth waited patiently as she waited for Rhea to either present a gift or words that she would regret.   
“My gift is this,” Rhea spoke as she brought forth a sword, its blade waved as she looked down at it. “The blade that defeated Nemesis, that ended the first war. I thought it only appropriate that you as the new end of the current war hold onto the ending.”  
Byleth stared down at the weapon before her, silent and wide-eyed. She shook as it seemed to glow in her presence. Her body shook as Byleth bit her lip as she looked at the horrible sword that left her father with a permanent scar on his body, a cursed item that demanded her to turn to her true form as a way to protect herself. She took a sharp gasp as Seteth grabbed her hand bringing her back to him. She took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly as Seteth glared at his sister.  
“I….Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Byelth frowned as her hand trembled in Seteth’s hand. “To be given such an honor as your sword.”  
“Of course, Anything for family,” Rhea smirked as she left to sit down with her husband, the sword being taken away from the newlywed couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like writing rhea as a dick. Idk why, it's just fun.


	14. Pollen and blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding over, it is time for the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit lol. Again, I enjoy making Rhea be a dick, it's kinda fun.

Seteth walked with her back to their room, the servants bringing the gifts to their room, all except the sword. He frowned as the earlier joy he saw on her normally emotionless face was now gone. He squeezed her hand to help her calm down, him receiving a squeeze from her as a response. As they let the servants finish up it was the noticeable footsteps of heeled shoes that came up that caught their attention. Rhea smiled as she walked up with her husband, a smile on her face as she walked up to them.   
“Seteth, Byleth, so nice to see we arrived just in time,” She chuckled.  
“What are you doing here Rhea?” Seteth pulled Byleth close to him, glaring at the pair as an old part of himself reared up.  
“We are here to perform the bedding ceremony,” Her husband spoke as he walked grabbing Byleth and pulling her away from Seteth, making her yelp in surprise.  
“Do not touch her!” Seteth grabbed ahold his brother-in-law’s wrist and nearly breaking his arm.   
Rhea growled at Seteth as she swiped at him, making him dodge and let go of the other man there. Byleth grabbed onto Seteth as she glared at Rhea for attacking her husband and tugged on him slightly. Seteth wrapped his arms around her, Byleth’s aura again started to form as her anger filled the hallway, the golden light starting to surround both of them.   
“You are stepping over the line Rhea,” Seteth spoke as he brought Byleth closer to him. “I suggest you leave.”  
“You dare go against me brother?” She growled at him.   
“No,” He growled back. “I am daring to stand my ground on this Rhea.”  
They felt an aura fill and mix with Byleth’s, an old one that felt like the earth itself was now surrounding them. Green and gold mixed as the two newlywed gods stared down at the sky goddess. Rhea growled but realized that she no longer held the advantage here, she sighed and left with her husband. Seteth kept Byleth close to him until he saw Rhea disappear from the hallway. As they walked into their room, their auras calmed and dissipated as they laid on the bed, tired and worried.   
“Seteth?” Byleth looked at her husband curiously.  
“Yes, Byleth?” He sighed as he tried not to think about the confrontation that just transpired between them and his sister.  
“Was that your aura?” She crawled closer to him.   
“Ah, well um, yes,” He blushed slightly as she pressed herself closer to him. “It was, why do you ask?”  
“It…..felt nice,” She looked at him with a small smile on her face. “It made me feel safe.”  
Seteth blushed heavily as he looked up at her, his hand stroked her cheek as he sat up slightly and kissed her sweetly. Byleth blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as they deepened the kiss. She felt him unlacing her dress and taking her veil off as he ran a hand through her hair. She felt him move from her lips to kissing her neck and hiking up the skirt of her dress. She let out a whine as she felt him move to her breasts, leaving small marks as a trail down her chest. Byleth gasped as she pushed him down into the bed, stopping him from going past her breasts. She blushed and pouted at how clothed he still was compared to her, him in his suit while she was almost fully out of her dress.   
He chuckled as he kissed her, grabbing her by her waist as he pulled her out of her dress and had them switch positions. He smirked slightly as she blushed looking up at him, he undressed in front of her, making her blush more than before. He sighed slightly when he felt her right hand gently feel its way up his torso green hair peppered his body. Seteth smiled as he stopped her left hand from going further into his undergarments. She pouted at how quick he was and was impressed with how sharp his senses were.   
“Behave yourself Byleth,” He growled slightly in her ear. “As it is, we already rushed things your first time.”  
She pouted while red-faced as he made her lay back down, kissing her deeply as he took off her corset. Byleth let out a small moan as she felt Seteth’s hand message one of her plump breasts, making her squirm as they had been more sensitive than usual. Seteth’s free hand slipped under her lacy panties as his mouth latched onto her free tit, him generously sucking and playing with her nipple. Byleth moaning loudly, only to stop when she felt her husband suddenly pull back out of surprise. She looked up at him as he coughed, covering his mouth to try and calm himself down.  
“Wh-what happened?” She sat up, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other stroking his cheek.  
“I, augh, did not know you were lactating,” He blushed as he finally slowed down his coughing.   
“Lac…Lactating?” She looked down at herself only to see that her breasts were leaking milk.   
Byleth looked surprised at that as she froze there, the confused expression on her face worried Seteth. This was short-lived as Byleth seemed to have just become embarrassed at the fact this was happening in the first place. He smiled slightly as he left the bed and grabbed something to help clean up after the small incident. She sighed as Seteth looked kissed her temple and joined her back in bed. He frowned at seeing how anxious she became from that; he had wanted to distract her from Rhea trying to force the bedding ceremony.   
“Byleth,” He sat back on the bed, catching her attention. “Come here.”  
She blushed as she crawled over to him and laid down with him. She kept her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Seteth ran a hand through her hair, pulling the covers over their bodies as he held her close. The two fell asleep soon after.

~~~~

Byleth frowned at going through all the baby clothes, and toys that they were gifted, her heart ached at seeing them. Manuela walked over with a frown on her face as she sat down with Byleth. She gave a small huff as she leaned on her friend hugging herself.  
“You’ll have to tell him eventually,” Manuela rubbed her back soothingly.   
“What if he leaves me because of that?” Her voice cracked, biting her lip as she held back a sob. “Our marriage was something he was forced into, why would he stay if he knows I can’t have children?”  
Manuela frowned as she held Byleth, trying her best to soothe the young deity. 

Macuil smirked at hearing this, his wife giving him an angry look, knowing what he was about to do.   
“Don’t look at me like that,” He sighed. “At the very least he deserves to know.”  
“Yes, but she should be the one to tell him,” She frowned at him.   
“No, I’ll tell him,” He walked away from the room with his wife, her still protesting against his decision.   
They argued over the matter all the way to the library where Seteth was. He looked at his younger brother in surprise as he was in the middle of speaking to Flayn. Rhea was also there much to Seteth’s upset. Macuil crossed his arms as he looked at his brother.   
“Cichol,” He spoke not a drop of regret in his voice. “Your wife has hidden something from you dear brother.”  
“Oh?” Seteth cocked an eyebrow at his very prideful brother. “And what would she be hiding from me?”  
“She is infertile,” He smirked as his wife frowned at him.  
Seteth blinked at his brother who had on a grin, making him glare at him. He sighed as he rubbed his temples as he felt the slightest headache start to form. Before he left the library to find his wife. Macuil laughed as Rhea rolled her eyes at her brother, Flayn, and her aunt looking very confused about why this was funny to Macuil.  
“My love, Cichol is a fertility god,” He chuckled as his wife seemed to have realized why he was laughing. 

~~~~

Byleth put the baby clothes away as Seteth walked in. She looked at him confused as she closed the door behind him. He looked at her expectantly, only leaving her more confused as he moved closer to her.  
“Seteth?” She jumped as he wrapped his arms around her burying his face into his neck.   
“Byleth, you can tell me anything,” He holds her close. “You know this?”  
She blushed heavily as she held onto her husband, whimpering as she buried her face into his shoulder. She sighed as she nuzzled into his neck, Seteth taking this as a signal to sit down with her to talk. The two sat on the bed as she took a deep breath and faced him.   
“Seteth, do you want kids?” She looked up at him sincerely.  
“Maybe, later on, when things have settled down between everyone,” He stroked her cheek as she looked down biting her lip.  
“But…..I can’t give you that Seteth,” She frowned as she leaned into his touch. “I can not have children.”  
“You can not or you do not want them?” He looked at her questionably.  
“I mean, I physically can not Seteth,” She pulled away looking at her lap frowning. “I am infertile.”  
Seteth looked at Byleth with wide eyes, surprised at her. He thought to himself for a moment, looking her up and down to see that she was truly upset at this fact. Seteth sighed and pulled her onto his lap as he kissed the young deity he had married.   
“I see that Sitiri has not told you,” He kissed her forehead as she looked at him, still upset but now very confused again. “Byleth, my dear wife, you are aware that I am a fertility god correct?”  
“Yes?” She frowned as she looked up at him. “But what does that have to do with me having children?”  
“Byleth,” He sighed with a wry smile. “As a fertility god, I am possibly the only one here who could father a child with you.”  
“Wha….What?” She looked at him genuinely confused.  
“Byleth, this is one of the reasons nature gods can be dangerous,” He chuckled. “As Flayn, Sitiri and I are the only ones in existence, we also double as fertility deities.”  
She listened to him as he ran a hand through her hair, the arm that held her on his lap, started rubbing soothing circles on her back. She seemed so small in his arms, far more relaxed and strangely more alive. Seteth felt a strange sense of pride fill him.   
“You have nothing to worry about, if and when you wish to have children in the future,” He felt her slowly relaxing in his embrace. “If anything, you have twice the chance at becoming pregnant, then even some of the most fertile of women here, because of me.”   
“So, you won’t leave me?” She sounded almost like a child there, scared at the fact she may lose the most precious thing in her world.  
“Never.” He spoke, no hesitation, or doubt in his mind now.   
Seteth was hers, and she was his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You thought you were getting smut but instead it was I Dio! lol sorry this was more of a bittersweet chapter, and I am following more of the myth of Persephone and Hades here. Hades in his Mythos is infertile and Persephone is a Fertility Goddess. Because of this she and Hades are able to have children.


	15. Heart pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth start to doubt eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got too chummy lol jk have a bit of sad for the day.

She was in the garden when her mother and father came to speak with her. Confused, Byleth looked at them, setting the watering can down. They made her sit down with them as they explained they were going to escort the gods of the overworld back home. She nodded as she knew the only two who would be staying were Seteth and Flayn. She nodded as gave them a slightly worried look as tried reassuring her. Byleth frowned as Seteth rested his hand on her arm when they waved their family off as they left for the Overworld.   
“You are tense,” He walked with her through the palace. “Do you believe they will not come back?”  
“I…do-don’t really know,” She frowned. “Something just feels really…. wrong, and I feel like something bad is coming.”  
“I understand, but let us have some faith in your parents,” He pulled her close as he led her away from prying eyes.  
Byleth looked at him curiously as he suddenly had her in a more secluded part of the garden. Seteth responded by kissing her passionately, pinning her against one of the trees there. Byleth blushed heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled into the kiss as Seteth lifted her up slightly, making her legs wrap around him as they kissed. It was when they heard an audible gasp from behind them, making Byleth jump and Seteth quickly separate from her on instinct. Edelgurd ran over to Byleth, summoning her ax and pointing it at Seteth. Seteth tensed as he kept his distance from Edelgurd.   
“My teacher, are you okay?” She looked so panicked as she checked Byleth.   
“I am fine,” She tried to calm Edelgurd down. “El, what are you doing? Put your weapon down!”  
“What do you mean put my weapon down?” She looked to her upset and confused. “He was abou-Ah!”  
Edelgurd yelped as her ax disappeared from her hands, her clutching them as she saw severe burns on them. Byleth gasped as she took her general’s hands into her own, shocked at seeing the injury on the God before her. Flayn ran up to her father, him hugging her and frowning as she held onto her father. Dimitri watching in the doorway surprised, as Edelgurd grunted in pain, holding back a sob.   
“Why did you attack her?” Byleth yelled at them, pulling Edelgurd close to her. “I was already talking her down!”  
“Sh-she had a weapon pointed at hi-im,” Flayn sobbed as she held onto Seteth. “I got scared.”  
“So, you attack her?” She looked at Flayn bewildered.   
“It was an accident Byleth,” Seteth spoke up, having Flayn get behind him protectively.   
“She attacked her Seteth!” Byleth looked at her husband's anger clear in her eyes.   
“She was trying to defend me,” Seteth’s voice boomed as he glared down Byleth.  
Byleth scowled at him, she took in a breath and shook her head. Dimitri looked between the two, uncomfortable with the situation, ultimately walking over to Flayn and Seteth. Flayn’s lip quivered as she looked up at Dimitri and looking a bit surprised as he offered her a handkerchief.  
“I’ll take Flayn to her room, your majesty,” Dimitri said not sparing a glance at his sister, and queen.  
“I….Okay,” Seteth nodded as he let Dimitri take Flayn out of the garden with him.  
Byleth’s scowl turning into a more betrayed expression before she put her neutral face back and checked her general’s hand. The burns were not healing, Edelgurd let out a pained gasp. It ultimately broke her heart, as she realized she had made a mistake in trusting them. Seteth stood there, his hand forming a fist and shaking as he only shook his head.   
“She isn’t healing,” She looked to him.   
“Of course, she isn’t,” He sighed, letting out the breath he was holding. “Let me see it.”  
Byleth stopped him, her pulling Edelgurd away from him. She glared at him warning him to stay away. She felt her heart ache when he looked at her, his eyes held hurt that she couldn’t describe. She stood firm with her general, knowing this would divide them.   
“I see,” He sounded much like when she first came to live with him, cold and angered. “I will not interfere with you then, your majesty.”  
Byleth jumped at hearing him say that, wanting to stop him as he left her alone in the garden with Edelgurd. 

~~~~

After she had taken Edelgurd to Manuela to be healed she looked for Seteth and Flayn. Only to find Dimitri waiting for her in front of Flayn’s room. She looked at her general in confusion as he bowed to her.   
“His majesty will be staying in the guest room tonight, so he is closer to Flayn,” Byleth looked at Dimitri shocked and hurt at the message. “He does not trust that Edelgurd retaliating against his daughter.”  
“Th-that is ridiculous,” She said, her voice holding in anger and pain.  
“Your majesty,” He stood straight in front of his commander. “With all due respect, Edelgurd is the Goddess of Conquest, she would not take an attack on her laying down.”  
“That……He,” She couldn’t find the words to say to her general. “Fine, if he wishes to avoid me, so be it.”  
Byleth walked away from the hall, past her garden, past even the front doors of her palace. She didn’t stop, he continued until she was at the front of her gates, gasping hard as she looked forward. She let out a scream into the darkness before her, her aura releasing fulling out of her, a mix of colors leaving her body, from gold to red, to blue, and purple. Her emotions were a mix of things and yet her body barely let her express even the faintest of them to those around her. A gasp left her lungs as she felt a new aura coming from her. She pulled back what was her normal aura as she saw a slight green aura mixed with her golden one. She shook her head believing it being the bonding she had with Seteth. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, looking to the sky and seeing that even in the darkness of the underworld, it was nighttime. She went back to her room, wrapping herself inside the blankets and holding onto Seteth’s pillow as she tried to go to sleep. 

~~~~

Five weeks passed, Byleth’s parents had not come back, and her husband had continued sleeping in the guest room. She had been getting less and less sleep as the days seemed to get longer. She felt like she was going through one of the hells in the underworld, but she knew people needed her. Not to mention her sudden sickness was not helping as she was now dizzy and nauseous. She sighed as she sat up as she heard a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” Her voice was horse and sad as she called in the person from the other side of the door.  
“Byleth,” She heard Manuela firmly say as she walked over to the Queen of the Underworld. “Dear Sothis, you look like shit.”  
“Oh yeah,” Byleth rolled her eyes. “That is exactly what I want to hear.”   
“You shouldn’t get mad at me for telling you the truth,” She checked Byleth’s temperature. “And you are burning up too.”  
“I will be fine,” Byleth waved off her friend as she walked to her closet. “I just need to drink some tea and get back to work.”  
“You are overworking yourself,” Manuela helped the Queen dress as they spoke. “But I can’t say anything to you, seeing as you already beat yourself up over an argument you two won't talk out.”  
“He’s the one avoiding me,” She frowned at her friend’s words.  
“And you sided with Edelgurd,” She snapped back at Byleth.   
Byleth’s mood deflated worse than before after that, she had realized after a few weeks away from her husband that she had rashly lashed out at him and Flayn. All of the trust she had gained with him, she had basically thrown out the window by siding with her general. Her heart sank as she hugged herself.   
“Alright enough with the self-loathing,” Manuela hugged Byleth. “Today is supposed to be the day Lady Sitiri and Captain Jeralt come home. He’ll have to see you today, whether he wants to or not.”   
Byleth nodded as she let Manuela paint her face, covering up her dark circles, coloring her eyes, and painting her lips a dark red. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, still tired as Manuela tied up her hair in a braided updo, placing roses in her hair then placing her crown on. She jumped slightly as she heard a soft knock at the door, she blinked as she looked towards the door.   
“Flayn?” She called before she got up.  
“May I come in, your majesty?” She sounded so timid and scared, it made Byleth’s heart pang as she heard it.  
She walked over and opened the door, Manuela smiling slightly as she watched Byleth. She opened the door as she saw the young deity before her look absolutely terrified, her body shaking not just from the cold of the Underworld. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked into Byleth’s deep blue eyes.   
“Oh Flayn,” She stroked her cheek softly as she brought her into the room. “What did you need Flayn?”  
“I just,” She bit her lip as she held in her sobs. “I know Father has been avoiding you, and I know that is my fault.”  
Byleth frowned as she watched the girl start crying in front of her. She sighed slightly as she wiped away her stepdaughter’s tears and pulled her into a hug. She felt the girl’s crying become worse as she let her cry out all the frustrations and pains she was most likely holding in the past five weeks.   
“Flayn, it is not your fault what happened between me and your father,” She kissed the top of her head. “If it was anyone’s fault, it would be mine, I know you were just protecting him when you threw that spell out.”  
“I-I did-didn’t..hic..mean to hu-hurt her,” She hiccuped and sobbed. “I mu-must ha-have los-ost control of it.”  
“It’s okay,” Byleth cooed as she took the girl’s words into consideration. “Your father was right, it was an accident.”   
Byleth motioned to Manuela to get this information to Claude as she calmed Flayn down. Manuela nodded as she left the two alone, smiling as Dorathea and Hilda passed her on the way to Byleth’s room. Flayn hiccuped and sniffled as Byleth held her on her lap, running a hand through her large curls. Smiling slightly as Hilda walked in her normally cheery way, with Dorathea, her other half in a way.   
“Girls, do you mind helping me get Flayn ready for today?” She smiled as she helped Flayn to the vanity. 

~~~~

Seteth scoured the palace for his daughter, worrying and anxiety filling every bit of his body. He tried avoiding Byleth as much as possible in the past five weeks. However, at this point, he had no choice. He stood there in front of the door of his wife’s room. He inhaled a deep breath before knocking on the door.   
“Yes?” Byleth asked as she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise as before her was her husband. “Seteth?”  
“Ah….Hello Byleth,” He cleared his throat as he saw the concern in her eyes.  
“Seteth, you look exhausted,” She frowned as she pulled him inside the room before he could protest. “I am guessing you are looking for Flayn.”   
“Y-yes, how did you know?” He looked at her surprised.   
“Because she came here earlier,” She said as she made him sit down. “In fact, she left here a few minutes ago with Hilda and Dorathea.”  
“With your goddesses?” He tried getting up from the bed only for Byleth to make him sit back down. “By-Augh!”  
She sighed as she tossed him a suit to him, calling Manuela as he looked over the suit. Byleth sighed as she yawned, Seteth looking at her slightly confused as she did not look exhausted but her way of going about things said otherwise. He walked over to her catching her when she stumbled slightly.   
“S-sorry,” She blushed as she held onto him slightly.   
“You seemed ready to fall over,” He sighed as he led her back to the bed, the two sitting down as Manuela entered the room.  
“Of course, you look like shit too,” She sighed as she looked over Seteth, only for him to make a face at the comment. “Go get dressed while preparing everything.”  
He rolled his eyes but did not feel like arguing with the Goddess before him as he dressed in the bathroom, then walked out in a black suit that matching his wife’s dress. An emerald trim on the outfits. Manuela walked up to him, as she waved her hand over his face and held up a mirror. To his surprise he looked completely put together.  
“Alright, you two are perfectly presentable,” She smiled as she pushed the two out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry I am already working on the aftercare. I'm not completely evil.....or am I? *sinister grin*


	16. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and her people wait anxiously for her parent's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo another one! lol.

Flayn blushed as Dimitri smiled at her and held her hand. Byleth allowed her to borrow one of her dresses, one that kept her warm, it was deep blue, velvet with fur at the collar and hems. Her hair wrapped up in what Hilda and Dorathea called a messy updo. They topped it off by using Forget-me-not flowers to keep everything tied up.   
“You look beautiful,” Dimitri smiled as he leaned down and whispered his compliments to Flayn.   
She smiled as she stood next to him eager to greet Sitiri and Jeralt home as her confidence grew. They waited as the guards announced Seteth and Byleth’s arrival. They stood there at the front of the gates, waiting for her parents to come back from the overworld. Seteth saw that his daughter had opted to stand next to Dimitri, a frown clear on his face. Byleth looked up at him slightly as she rested her hand on his arm. Seteth jumped ever so subtly, looking towards his wife confused.  
“I….am sorry,” She looked down to the snow-covered floor.  
Seteth’s eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at her confused. He wondered what exactly she was apologizing for, though he had an idea of what it was. He gave a slight sigh as he held her hand there, only nodding as a response. 

~~~~

Edelgurd cursed under her breath as she stood with Hubert, Dimitri, and him having a very tense glare session. She sighed as she watched the gates with everyone else. Claude on the other hand kept his eyes out, as he wrapped his own cape around his wife. After what Manuela talked to him, he couldn’t help but be on guard around his friend.   
“Are you sure she’s capable of framing such a sweet girl?” Hilda whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
“I do, Rohi,” He kisses her hand, then her temple making his wife giggle.   
“Khalid, behave,” She chuckled, only to kiss his chin.  
“You are one to talk Rohi,” He smiled as he holds her close.   
“Will you both stop?” Dorathea rolled her eyes as she held onto her own husband’s arm. “You are going to make me get a cavity.”  
“That is not how that works Thea,” Lindheart sighed as he patted his wife’s hand.   
“It is an expression Linny,” She pouted at him. “There are times when you are so dumb, even though your domain is knowledge.”   
Claude smiled as the two started a sort of play fight, Hilda only moved closer so she could use her husband for body heat. Of course, he would never complain as long as she was close to him. A smirk on his face as his own second in command walked over to him.   
“Hello Sadiq,” He said as Lorenz rolled his eyes at Claude.   
“Must you flaunt your relationships in front of all of us who are single,” Lorenz sighed as he crossed his arms.   
“The only single ones here are you and Sylvain,” He laughed.   
“Ugh, do not lump me in with that Critten,” He sneered as he stood next to them.

~~~~

Edelgurd held onto Hubert’s arm, if she could have killed with her glare, her teacher’s husband would be long dead now. She hated the Nabataea, they were at war with them for centuries, and here they all were welcoming two of the horrible creatures. They were monstrous beings who laid waste to her perfect Empire, to her brother’s kingdom, and Claude’s Alliance lands. They all had to retreat in disgrace to the safety of the Underworld. All of them did, and now her dear sweet teacher, the woman who gave them sanctuary was forced to be the trophy of one of the more ruthless of the Nabatean warriors. The Saint known, as Cichol, the lord of the earth and the oldest of the Nabatean children. He was also known as a sexual deviant due to many fertility rituals made in his name.   
“The audacity of all of them,” Hubert whispered to her. “I should curse Dimitri for betraying you like this.”  
“I am more worried about our teacher,” She sighed. “It seems like each day she moves closer to their side.”  
“She seems to have made her bed,” He sounded annoyed at the fact anyone would betray his lady. “Though I do not think it will attest to much, she is infertile after all.”  
“You say that,” She frowned. “But something seems to have changed with her.”  
“You have noticed it too?” Hubert leaned down slightly. “It is like she is becoming a new person.”  
Edelgurd nodded as she looked forward as they waited for the captain and his wife to return. 

~~~~

As hours passed, Byleth began to be flooded with anxiety, most of the gods who could not take the freezing temperatures outside the palace only began to make their way back inside. Slowly the group started to dwindle as the day passed. Seteth, himself began to worry as the hours went, soon it was just them, her generals and the tall man he remembered being named Hubert.   
“Byleth,” He whispered gently. “It is time we head inside.”  
“No,” She frowned. “I must wait for them. They have always come back.”  
Seteth sighed as he nodded, motioning for Dimitri and asking him to watch over Flayn until they came back inside. The God of death nodded in response as he left the couple, walking back inside. Claude was next after another hour as he had finally reached his limit with the cold. It was then just them, Hubert and Edelgurd. He heard the crunching of snow as the other two walked closer.   
“Teacher,” Edelgurd spoke softly. “It is getting late, maybe we should head inside and wait?”  
“No,” Byleth squeezed Seteth’s hand, him responding in kind as he knew this feeling. “I must wait.”  
“My teacher, I must insist,” She grabbed hold of Byleth’s arm, pulling on her slightly.  
“Let go of me,” Byleth snapped at her general. “I will not leave!”  
“Byleth,” Seteth’s arm and hand left Byleth’s, moving around her waist. “Byleth, enough. You are tired and lashing out now.”  
“I….” Byleth bit her lip as she tried calming herself down. “I am sorry. I am just, worried.”  
Edelgurd bit her tongue at Seteth’s interference allowing him to calm her teacher. Byleth calmed as she looked back out of the gate, her heart telling her that something was off. It was only when she saw Alois and Leonie walking back from the darkness that she found out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, be prepared for the next chapter guys.


	17. Loss and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is forced to rule the Underworld as Byleth deals with her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I explained in my newer fic, I am trying to update my stories, I am just having trouble because of Finals, so please bare with me.

The underworld became colder, her wails echoed throughout the realm as her aura drowned everyone in the pain she was feeling. Seteth’s own aura protecting him as he watched a cacophony of four colors lashing out at anyone around her. He could see Edelgurd and Hubert crumbling in pain as he seemed far more immune to her effects on everyone. He struggled to get closer to her as he made his way to his distraught wife, her clinging to the white sheet that covered her parents’ bodies.  
“Byleth,” He covered her hands with his own. “Byleth, listen to me please.”  
She sobbed loudly, face red from the stress and emotional pain she was put in. Seteth looked at her heartbroken as he knew this pain she was showing. He lived it many years ago, and though centuries had passed, he still felt that horrible pain. Byleth couldn’t stop crying, not even when her husband wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
“Sh, sh, sh, I am here Byleth,” He stroked her hair as she cried into his her wailing, heartbreaking to him. “I am here Byleth, I won’t let you go.”  
She cried harder at his words but her aura, slowly diminished, eventually the colors diminished and went back into her body. Her sobbing, however, did not stop, as she buried her head into her husband and silently cried on him. Seteth frowned as he picked up his wife and started to walk inside, telling Catherine and Shamir as they came running outside of the palace, to help Alois and Leonie bring in the bodies. Seteth taking her to her room as the palace ran around at the news of what happened. 

~~~~

Seteth took over the duties of the Underworld, helping to prepare the kingdom for the Funeral of Jeralt and Sitiri. Each day was hard, but it was during the night that he found was the hardest, his wife constantly cried, she barely left her room and barely ate. He couldn’t help but feel heartbroken at the sight of her.  
“Byleth,” He rubbed her back gently. “Come with me love.”  
“No,” She said weakly.  
“Byleth, I know you are in pain,” He spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her. “But please you need to take care of yourself.”  
She sniffled and hiccupped as he picked her up and walked her to the bathing room. Setting her down as he took some of the bottles from the shelf. Mixing them in the water as she sat at the edge of the springs in her room. Seteth looked at her, frowning as he kneeled down with her. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He kissed her sweetly, Byleth jumping as he did so only to reciprocate the kiss after a few moments. When they separated only their foreheads touched as he stroked her cheek.  
“Let’s get you undressed,” He sighs as he helps her from her robes.  
“What am I supposed to do now?” She sniffled as he helped her undress.  
“You are supposed to live on for them,” He strokes her cheek gently. “Live your life and try your hardest to be happy.”  
He kisses her hand as he gets into the bath with her in his arms. She blushed as she felt his hands across her body, she leaned into him far more relaxed than before. Seteth kissed her temple as he helped her wash.  
“Seteth?” She frowned and bit her lip.  
“Do not worry,” He kissed her lovingly. “I will not do anything you do not want.”  
“Okay,” She smiled weakly as they just sat there in the water, him holding her, and letting her finally relax from the chaos outside their room. “Thank you.”

~~~~

The day of the funeral was heartbreaking, Byleth tried her hardest to not cry during her parent’s funeral. Them being placed in a tomb in the garden, a large temple, greenstone much like the one the Goddess Sothis was placed in. It was in the wake of the Funeral that things seem to have decided to become worse. Byleth sat at the head of the table with Seteth, them eating in silence as everyone felt the absence of Jeralt and Sitiri. Leonie glared at Byleth as they ate, while Seteth felt Edelgurd’s hateful glare worse now than before. It was tense, and the tension was as thick as ocean fog. It was Leonie who exploded first.  
“How can you sit there and do nothing about this?” She slammed her hands down on the table. “The Captain and his wife are dead, and it is their fault!”  
Leonie pointed at Flayn and Seteth, a frown on Seteth’s face as he glared at her. Byleth frowned as she stood up herself. Before she could talk, Edelgurd stood as well and looked to Byleth. She felt the many eyes of her people on her as they glared at her and her small family.  
“I agree with Leonie, my teacher,” She spoke firmly. “They have been a plague on us since the treaty and now your parents are dead because of them.”  
“That isn't fa-Ah!” Flayn tried to jump in only for the other Goddess to slap her back into her seat.  
“Flayn!” Byleth rushed to the young goddess, checking her cheek.  
Seteth could see nothing but red after that, as in second Edelgurd was pinned down to the table with one hand, a monstrous growl leaving his throat. She struggled under his grip, Hubert was ready to attack Seteth until Dimitri and Claude stepped in. The two struggling as everyone looked on in horror. Byleth, frowned as she held Flayn close, as one of her closest generals was being held down for attacking another god for no reason.  
“You protect them?” She yelled at Byleth underneath Seteth’s powerful strength. “When they have taken so much from us?”  
“Alois said it wasn’t them!” Byleth screamed out, it shaking the palace as it silenced everyone.  
“What?” Leonie spoke softly.  
“Alois said…..he saw who it was,” She choked out. “Alois…..”  
He nodded and frowned as he stood from his seat. His usual smile gone from the tragedy of Jeralt and Sitiri’s deaths. He let out a shaky breath as he had to remember the incident and what had happened.  
“It was not the Nabataea gods,” Alois frowned. “The one who killed the captain and Lady Sitiri…..was Nemesis.”  
Everyone looked at him in shock, the news they were given providing complete fear from the gods there. 

~~~~

The news of Nemesis’ escape from the Abyss spread like a wildfire. Making its way all the way to the surface of the world. For the first time in centuries, all entries and exits were opened. In only a few days Seteth’s brothers and sister were at the Palace doorstep. Seteth was the one to greet them again as he made Byleth rest for the week, as her sickness only became worse after the wake of her parents.  
“Where is she?” Rhea looked angered, her eyes in a frenzy of emotions. “Where is your wife Seteth?”  
“She is resting,” He glared at his sister. “Whatever business you have here, you will speak to me about it.”  
“Of course,” Rhea rolled her eyes at her brother as he led his family inside the castle.  
Seteth sighed as he could feel the eyes of the other gods on him, intense as they saw his siblings enter their home once again. Soon it would be Spring, and everyone would be able to leave, so their cautious nature was understandable all except for two specific ones. Edelgurd and Hubert, though put under watch, were still not on the best of terms with Seteth after the wake. With them around, it is like Rhea never left.

~~~~

Byleth sighed as Manuela looked her over, and why she had become so sick in the first place. She tried her hardest to relax only for her to hear a slight ringing noise. Covering her ears as it only started getting louder and louder. She gasped when she felt calming hands on her own, she hadn’t even realized that she had closed her eyes from the pain. Standing in front of her was her husband, frowning from seeing her in such awful pain.  
“Byleth,” He spoke to her gently. “Can you hear me?”  
Byleth let out a breath she was holding only to nod in response to his questions. He helped her relax, laying her back on the bed as he kneeled next to her. She looked up at him, smiling slightly at his gentle touch.  
“Has Manuela found the cause of the sickness yet?” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
“Not yet,” Her voice was hoarse but not terrible. “I’ve been very nauseous lately though. I am worried I may have killed that tree Dedue gave us.”  
“We can only hope,” Seteth chuckles as Byleth hits him with a pillow. “I am sorry my dear, but you know my distaste for peaches.”  
“You are just mean,” She smiled at him holding his hand as they relaxed in each other’s presence. “I liked that tree.”  
“I will check on it then,” He kissed her forehead. “Just promise you will focus on your health?”  
“I promise,” She smiled as her husband pulled the blankets over her again. 

~~~~

“It seems they have been taking good care of your peach tree, my friend,” Dimitri smiled at Dedue as they stood in front of the large tree in the garden, healthy and bloomed.  
“It seems you are correct your highness,” He smiled as he was happy that the king and queen of the underworld were happy with his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapters that I will be putting out.


	18. Little Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small miracle is given to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So back to school for me! I'm so tired! ;x;

She wanted nothing more than to rip Rhea limb from limb as she stood there before herself and her husband. The two Queens glaring at each other is a hateful many. Seteth frowned as he tried his hardest to calm the atmosphere. Byleth was still not in the best of conditions, her body was weak from the neglect and sudden attack of her sickness. What was worse Rhea had started antagonizing her, blaming her for Sitiri’s death and Nemesis’ escape. Rhea glared at the girl as an animalistic growl left her throat, Seteth instinctually pulling Byleth behind him as Rhea’s features changed. Byleth felt Seteth flinch slightly as a strange glow surrounded him, almost as if something within him was trying to get out.   
“Rhea, calm yourself,” The tension dissipated with their brothers rushed in to help Seteth calm their enraged sister.  
“Do not tell me to calm myself Macuil!” She yelled as horns started to appear from her. “This creature is at fault for my dear Sitiri’s death!”   
“That is enough!” Seteth spat back at her, standing his ground with Byleth. “If you can not even control yourself enough to listen to reason, then you are not welcome here Rhea.”  
“Are you forcing me to leave?” She looked at her eldest brother in shock.   
“Yes,” He hissed at her. “Until you can see reason here, you are forbidden to enter the Underworld!”  
The room became silent as Seteth’s words settled in, Rhea glaring at her brother and sister-in-law as she left the room without a single word of goodbye. Byleth frowned as she felt the tension in the room drop. Though she was happy to have her husband side with her in this important matter, she also felt responsible for driving a wedge between a family. 

~~~~

“Seteth,” She spoke softly as he escorted her back to their room. “Are you sure that was a good idea? She is your sister after all.”   
He looked at her slightly confused, shaking his head and cupping her chin. He gently moved her face up as he lightly rested his forehead to hers. His forest eyes staring straight into her ocean blues.   
“Byleth, she maybe my sister, but you are my wife and partner,” He strokes her cheek gently. “I will stand by you and your people when she is against you.”  
She blushed as he leaned in closer, closing her eyes as their lips met. Wrapping her arms around him as she felt them move to her waist, their kiss growing more heated as they moved closer to the bed. In only seconds were their robes on the floor as he moved to make a trail down her body, her hand holding onto their sheets in a tight grip. He kissed her thighs gently, gently biting and sucking at her soft skin. When she felt his tongue on her sex, Byleth let out a sudden loud moan. She whined impatiently at him tasting her as she felt herself coming undone from his mouth. Letting out a choked sob as she came early on, orgasming as her hot nectar spilled into his mouth. Seteth paused, waiting for Byleth to lock eyes with him. When blue orbs met forest greens, Seteth lifted his head and swallowed all that she had given him. A heavy blush crept across her face as he moved himself up and kiss her passionately.   
“I had not expected you to come so early,” He chuckled as she lightly pushed him. “Byleth, hold onto me.”  
She nodded as she holds onto him, gasping as her husband slowly entered her, her nails digging into his back. She moaned loudly as he gave her a small thrust to test if she was ready for him. A slight chuckle left his throat as he kissed her passionately as he moved inside her, her wrapping around his cock tightly as he thrusted into her. Her sounds as she felt his continuous thrusts were music to Seteth’s ears. She cried out again as both of them felt their climaxes coming together. She dug her nails into him, her running them down his back leaving multiple scratch marks down his back. Both of them moaning together as Seteth filled her with hot seed.   
“Seteth,” She moaned as she clung to him.   
“I am here,” He kissed her sweetly. “I am here, darling.”  
“I…..” She blushed as she buried her face into his shoulder. “I feel a little sick.”  
“Ah,” He let out a slightly embarrassed noise as he got off of her, moving to leave the bed. “I will go get Manuela.”  
“No,” She grabbed his wrist she frowned; her lip quivered slightly. “Please, stay with me?”  
“…..Okay,” Seteth blushed at hearing her soft pleading for him, moving back to where he was before.  
Wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close, Seteth ran his hand through her hair to relax her. Byleth rested her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. A slight smile on his face as she fell asleep soon after that.

~~~~

She had decided to stay in the garden of the palace after her husband went to work on managing their domain. It was still winter; the death of life was happening to numerous things yet here she was needing to recover from her sickness and grief. She sighed as she looked up at the peach tree happy that she had not killed it before. However, it was strange how it seemed even livelier than before.  
“I see you are enjoying your little vacation.” She heard Rhea as her heels clicked against the tile. “Especially since it is us above ground who are actually trying to find Nemesis.”  
“I understand your concerns Lady Rhea,” Byleth hissed at her. “But as you can see it is winter, and our jobs here become worse during the season.”  
“My teacher is correct,” The two Queens jumped as Edelgurd walked over to sit with them. “Many of the mortals are going to war and I am needed as are the other gods.”  
“Thank you Edelgard.” Byleth nodded to her as the three sat there, the tension in the air thick.   
“Which reminds me, weren’t you forbidden down here until you could come to speak to my teacher properly?” Edelgard asked annoyed at seeing the Overworld Goddess. “We are overworked enough.”  
“I am a Goddess of the Overworld, and child of Sothis,” Rhea spoke calmly, though rage was still clear in her eyes. “Your boundr-“  
“The sword she gifted me as a wedding present,” Byleth sighed as she stopped Rhea’s lie in its tracks. “It holds a tether to her El, meaning she is allowed down here but only to an extent, mostly due to it being coated in my grandfather’s blood.”  
“Truly?” She looked surprised at the information being given to her by her dear teacher.  
“Yes,” Byleth stared down at Rhea. “It is fine, she can not hurt me due to her being forbidden to enter my domain without permission.”  
“Of course,” Rhea rolled her eyes. “You seem to be very knowledgeable about your corrupted blood and how it affects us.”  
“Yes,” Byleth looked at the garden. “We should try and enjoy our tea when it gets here.”  
Byleth brightened as tea was brought out for them, three different cups placed before them. One white, one red, and the last black. Tea filled each cup, in the white was the darkest of the tea, in the red was the lightest, and the black held an in-between color. Byleth picked up her black cup, taking in the scent of the drink in front of her. Taking a sip of her drink, Byleth immediately felt something was off with it. Gasping as she doubled over and began spitting up blood. Her vision blurred and could hear screaming but not knowing from who.

~~~~

She woke up to her husband and daughter at her bedside. Flayn gasping as she saw Byleth awake, Seteth quickly noticing after his daughter that Byleth had awakened. His face relieved as brought her into his arms, Flayn quickly joining in the hug.  
“What happened?” Her voice dry and burning from dehydration.  
“You were poisoned,” Flayn sounded far more upset than she was. “It nearly killed the baby.”  
“Baby?” Byleth blinked as she looked at her daughter confused.  
“Byleth, Manuela confirmed when she healed you,” He ran a hand through her hair. “You are pregnant.”  
“But…..that’s impossible,” Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. “I can-cant have children.”  
“Like I said before Byleth,” He kissed her temple as Flayn brought her mother tissues. “I am a fertility deity, there is always a chance at having children with me.”  
Byleth couldn’t help but cry as she realized everything that had happened that past months. Seteth held her close as she began sobbing rather harshly at the realization, both joy and fear filling her as they could have lost their child at this moment. After a few hours, Flayn left so she could rest for the night, as Seteth directed the maids to bring Byleth dinner. Byleth rested on her back as she watched her husband move around their room.   
“Seteth?” She frowned as he seemed to ignore her to start on his paperwork.  
“Seteth….” She pouted as he continued to ignore her continuing his paperwork as Byleth rested.   
“C-Cichol?” She hesitated in calling his true name, blushing slightly as the word left her mouth.  
Seteth jumped slightly, the snapping of his quill in his hands not fazing him, nor the spreading ink on the documents he was writing. Instead, his attention focused completely on his wife, blushing and trying to hide from using his true name for the first time. Seteth walked over to his wife as he looked at her, Byleth blushed worse as she could feel his heated stare on her.  
“Say it again,” He finally spoke to her, surprising her with his voice filled with want.   
“C….Cichol,” She felt herself become nervous as she felt him pull her closer to him. “Cichol, you were ignoring me.”   
“Ah, apologies dearest,” He chuckled at his very red-faced partner. “Did you need something from me?”  
“…..C-can you lay with me?” She tried hiding herself in the covers again, slightly embarrassed at her request.  
Seteth blinked in surprise, but nodded, agreeing to her request without a second thought. He laid with her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The rhythm of it helped lull her nerves.  
“Could……could you do that thing you did last time?” She asked him softly, again surprising the man who held her close to him.  
“Of course,” He chuckled slightly his hand waved, and the ceiling was covered in multiple plants.  
Byleth smiled slightly as she allowed herself to relax, listening to his fables as a theater show played out on her ceiling. She could listen to him for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also if Ya'll have questions be free to leave a comment, even if it's just an opinion. I'll try my best to interact with you guys. :">

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this.


End file.
